ForeverBound
by Pasta Alfredo
Summary: After banishing the evil Giygas, things were thought to be calmer around Eagleland, right? Wrong. Accompany Ness and friends in this terrifying experience as they witnesses bloody murders firsthand. Who could have provoked them? I dare you to find out.
1. The Past of Ness

Chapter 1 The Past of Ness

Ness has always been considered a regular boy in his hometown of Onett.

He was as many regular 13-year-old Eagleland boys should be; happy, friendly, and out-going.

His mother always predicted that her son was different from all regular boys and that he would one day help change the world; Ness' mother's prediction was correct.

In fact, he was and he did.

Ness was not exactly what we call regular; he was one of the four chosen children who had a unique and special power that saved the world.

Ness, accompanied by three friends, Paula Polestar, Jeff Andonuts, and Poo Dalaam, defeated the evil Gygias and saved the entire world from his clutches.

"We defeated Gygias! We saved the world!" Paula cheered throwing her hands in the air. She quickly turned to face the boy with the red and blue baseball cap. "Um, Ness, want to know the best part of it all?"

"What is it?" Ness asked.

The little girl leaned close to Ness and cupped his ear within her hands "The very best part was that I got to meet great friends. You and Jeff and Poo! Promise we'll be friends forever Ness!"

"We will be friends. Friends forever, Paula." Ness said smiling at her, slowly taking her hand. "Forever and ever.

"We'll always be together, no matter what!" Poo bowed to his friends, then smashing his hand over Paula and Ness'.

"Through thick and thin, we shall still be united." Jeff assured them, placing his hand gently atop his entire friend's.

The four children cheered and laughed as they return to their regular quiet life.

And Ness once again considers himself a regular boy, and like all regular boys and girls in Eagleland, Ness and his friends grew up.


	2. Five Years Later

-Five Years Later-

"Ness, dinner's ready!" Ness's mother called from inside the house.

"I'll be there in a minute, mom!" Ness called back; he then faced his beloved family pet, King. "Alright boy, try again. Fetch!"

The old blonde terrier slowly and obediently walked toward the stick that was heavily launched toward a lone trashcan far from sight.

Out of the blue, Tracy, Ness' younger sister, popped out from inside the front door. "Big bro! Didn't you hear mom that dinner's on the table! We're dying of hunger here while waiting for you."

Ness chuckled. "But King is still fetching the…"

"No butts, mister." Tracy ordered placing her hands on her hips. " March inside, wash up and go to dinner, NOW."

"Ha-ha, You said 'butts'". Ness grinned walking past his younger sister.

"You goofball!" Tracy quickly chased her brother around the house.

"You sure shake up the house with your energy. Did you kids drink coffee today? " Their mother asked.

"Ness did! He and Paula went to the café this morning!" Tracy boasted as Ness' face suddenly grew hot red with embarrassment.

"You skipped work again, Ness?" His mother raised a brow, while serving herself some mashed potatoes.

" Mom, I really wanted to see Paula…and she…" Ness blushed.

"So, that means you'll take her out again tomorrow! And the next day! And the day after that! And the day…" Tracy grinned.

"You may take your girlfriend out Ness, but please, don't miss out on work. You're eighteen years old you should know better." The look of disappointment on his mother's face made Ness feel extremely guilty.

"I'm sorry mom." Ness apologized. "I promise to take Paula out only during lunch break and after work from now on."

"Tomorrow he'll forget his promise and do it again!" Tracy pointed out.

"So, Tracy…do you have a boyfriend yet?" Ness asked, elbowing his sister's side.

"Nope. I don't need a boyfriend!" The blonde smiled proudly.

"It's because you scare all the boys away." Ness teased.

"Mom!" Tracy whined.

"The reason why Tracy hasn't had a boyfriend is because Tracy feels in her heart that no boy she has met is the right boy for her." Her mother assured. "Be patient, Tracy. The right boy will eventually come."

Ness stared disappointedly at his plate of fried chicken, mashed potatoes, and corn. "I thought we were having cheese burgers tonight!"

The family laughed and laughed, poor Ness. Guess he won't be having his cheeseburgers tonight either.

While the family is happily having dinner, let's see what's going on outside in the intense darkness of the night.

The sky revealing no moon causing the darkness to become even more intense than before, crickets chirping eerily sad songs that make one's skin crawl, sharp eyes glowing yellow in the dark holes in the trees, and poor King, anxiously scratching at the front door and whimpering as loud as he can.

Sadly, the family cannot hear his cries, realizing this, the loyal family pet starts to walk toward the back of the house in disappointment, until the sound of crunching leaves wraps and captivates it's scenes.

The brave dog slowly braces itself and approaches the sound, snarling and arching its back ready to attack the invader of its peaceful territory.

Without having a chance to struggle free, a mysterious hand snatched King up in a vice grip and inside a smothering black bag and carried it away into the night.


	3. Paula's Brilliant Idea

"Welcome to Burger Shop. How may I serve you?" Ness asked enthusiastically to a customer waiting in line.

"I'd like a double burger, please." The man with a thick mustache said with a snap of his fat sausage fingers.

"That's one double burger," The young man smiled warmly. " Would you like to order anything else?"

"Double burger?" The man snapped. " I say triple cheeseburger, you imbecile. Pay better attention."

"But sir…" Ness could tell this man had spent the whole night partying and drinking, because of his wandering eyes and the stench of alcohol he released as he spat.

"Youth these days. Not understanding what an elder is to be asking of him, skateboarding all over the side walks, buying…"

"A triple cheeseburger would be all for you, sir?" Ness asked politely, rolling his eyes.

"No, I would also like French fries super size and a soda super duper blooper size."

"That will be 34 dollars."

The old man glared at Ness as he handed him the money.

"Next." The young man called as he turned his red and blue baseball cap around.

"Hello I'd like to order a hunk please."

Ness smiled as he recognized the happiness of his beautiful girlfriend's voice.

"Paula!" Ness rejoiced.

"I just couldn't wait to see you, babe. Let's have lunch, come on!" Paula begged with her huge sky blue eyes glistening.

Ness gave Paula a tender kiss on the cheek, and then quickly marched past the cash register into the chamber of deliciousness. He felt like fainting as he walked past the kitchen, smelling all those juicy greasy hamburgers and crunchy salty fries being cooked made Ness' mouth water hungrily.

"Hey, I'll be back!" Ness called out to his co-worker.

"Sure, enjoy your lunch break, Ness!" His blonde co-worker smile-smiled as she flipped burgers and fried French fries.

Ness ogled at Paula as they skipped hand in hand to Twoson Park, then after choosing the perfect spot to have their lunch, underneath a shady cherry tree, they sat and laughed.

"What did you pack?" Ness asked anxiously. _I sure hope she packed cheeseburgers!_

"Your absolute favorite! Cheeseburgers, French fries, and a strawberry shake, with two straws for us to share!" Paula smiled.

"Perfect." Ness kissed Paula's head and quickly dug into his lunch.

Paula watched as her boyfriend happily gobbled up the food she prepared for him with so much love.

"So, what have you been up to?" Ness asked her between bites.

"Well, Jeff taught the preschoolers about biology today. They'll be dissecting frogs tomorrow." Paula gagged. "The kids love him so much, he's always got something interesting to teach to them."

"It was so awesome of your mom let Andonuts teach the kids." Ness took a large gulp from his cool strawberry shake.

"Poor Jeff." Paula frowned. "Sometimes I feel so sorry for him. These six years I've known him; he's always been…so alone. I mean Poo has a new girlfriend every other week. You and I have been together forever, but Jeff…he's always so lonely."

"He's gay." Ness teased. "Haven't you heard about his ex room mate?"

Paula nodded. "Stop fooling around Ness, just because Tony was gay doesn't mean Jeff is gay." She sighed. "I just wish I could help do something to brighten up his life."

Ness stuffed the French fries into his mouth, then opened three ketchup packets and squirted them into his mouth.

"Please, Ness." She smiled at him. "Please help me help Jeff! He's done so much for us, and each and every day I see him more and more depressed…"

Ness took a deep breath then put his arm around the blonde. "You know I can never say 'no' to you, Paula."

Paula kissed Ness on the cheek, "Thank you, Ness! You're the best, I knew you wouldn't let me down!"

Ness finished the last of his cheeseburgers and took a last gulp out of his strawberry shake then finally stood up.

"All you have to do is find the right match for Jeff." Paula ordered. "There's plenty of girls out there, I know it. After that, I will take care of the rest."

Ness smiled. "Alright, let's get cracking."


	4. Paula's Vision

"Maybe Jeff might want to go out with trout yogurt sale woman. Uh, what's her name again, uh? Fish Woman." Poo stated as he floated in mid air in meditation.

The two boys where in the middle of Threed graveyard, where the stench of garbage and dead people rose to them. "Oh, another thing, why we in dead people paradise? It stinks and there are bugs everywhere! Have I mentioned that it reeks?"

"We need to hide from Jeff for a while." Ness replied. He started biting the eraser from his pencil in thought. "Trout yogurt lady? Oh, her name is Electra, that's right! Good idea, Poo-Poo."

Ness chuckled, as Poo's face grew red in anger.

"Be quiet, greasy nincompoop." Poo snarled through gritted teeth. "I am in meditation."

Ness grinned once more, as he pulled his baseball cap backwards. "Ha-ha! You said Poop, Poo-Poo."

Poo decided to ignore Ness' obnoxious laugher as he shut his eyes and continued meditating.

"Maybe not Electra, I heard she and Mr. Monotoli are an "item". What do you think about Miss Venus though? She might be a good bachelorette." Ness chuckled to himself.

Poo smirked and laughed. "Oh, yeah! After Jeff breaks up, me next in line."

"Then I'll be next in line after you!" Ness grinned.

"Back off, you're taken boy." Poo teased.

"I'll make sure Paula shares her stuff then." Both young men grinned in pleasure thinking about Miss Venus, the beautiful and talented blonde singer from Threed. Ness took out his laptop from his backpack and started browsing the Internet. "Miss Venus and the Runaway Five are all coming tonight to Topolla Theater in Fourside! I'll order tickets so we can go!"

As the boys were busy making plans for that night, none noticed a worried Paula running toward them from the graveyard entrance.

"Ness, I have to tell you something!" Paula called running toward them.

"Alright!" Ness cried. " Now let me just send the show tickets to the theater with our pictures and we're done. Yes, Miss Venus here we come!"

"Ness, please listen to me. Don't go to that concert!" Paula begged. "I had a terrible vision!"

"Did you bring the letter we spoke of last night?" Ness asked Paula, completely ignoring her warnings.

"Yes Ness." She replied, handing him the letter. "But please listen to me."

"Great!" Ness cheered, snatching the letter quickly from her hands. " Alright, Poo when we place this in her dressing room, Jeff will have a hot girlfriend in the blink of an eye! Next we'll get to see Miss. Venus and the Runway Five perform live onstage together! Yes!"

"Ness!" Paula said a little louder this time, Ness turned to her and hugged her and kissed her. "Listen, please."

"You worry too much, Paula." Ness interrupted. "Why don't you stay home and sleep extra early tonight?"

"But Ness." Paula started. "Haven't you noticed that King isn't."

"King is fine." Ness hugged her and stroked her golden hair. "Don't you worry about me, we're only trying to help out Jeff, this was your plan, remember?"

Paula took a shaky deep breath. "Fine Ness, but promise me that you will be super alert and careful, please."

"I promise we'll be fine." Ness kissed her on the forehead. "Now go home, and take a rest. We'll take care of it from here, right Poo?"

Poo snickered. "Right."

As a very perturbed Paula walked away from the graveyard, she looked up at the sky, closed her eyes and prayed with all her heart.


	5. A Confusing Night

After leaving Paula's letter on the beautiful super star's dressing room, Ness and Poo quickly teleported through the darkening skies in front of Polestar School in Twoson.

They watched as small children exited the small school dressed in lab coats and goggles, carrying the many wondrous experiments they've created. Lastly, a blonde mushroom haired male exited the classroom while adjusting his glasses on his nose.

"Good evening, Professor." Ness smiled. "Have any plans for tonight?"

"To begin with, I must evaluate all of my students articles about the Freudian theory of personality development." Ness and Poo confusedly stared at each other, and then looked back at Jeff. " After that, I need to shower, eat dinner, brush my teeth then go to bed. I have a daily schedule I must follow everyday."

"Come on, live a little!" Ness exclaimed. " It won't hurt you to break that little schedule of yours for a day."

"I think I'll pass." Jeff stated but then stopped as Poo and Ness grabbed him and sent him traveling through a vortex swirling darkness.

After seconds, the three friends were sent crashing to the thick brick walls of the Dinosaur Museum.

"You know how much I hate traveling through that portal of ick." Jeff groaned as he brushed off the black ash from his neatly pressed suit.

"We only managed to afford standing tickets." Ness called back to his friends. "But you know what that means! We'll be closer than anyone else to the stage!" Ness and Poo shoved Jeff inside the theater. Many men from all across Eagleland, young and old, came to enjoy the sensational performance of Miss Venus that night, they all waited impatiently for the show to begin. Ness, Poo, and Jeff shoved through the tight crowds until they reached the front of the stage.

Jeff adjusted his glasses as the lights suddenly went out and every one's attention went to the single spot light in the middle of the stage.

"Oh, yeah! Here she is, Gentlemen." A deep manly voice boomed above the theater. "The woman making all men howl, please welcome the hot and sassy Miss Venus!" The announcer moaned. "Oh baby!"

The young singer appeared before them all and finally, she looked fixedly to the nervous young blonde man with the eyeglasses.

Jeff cleared his throat and nervously looked away from the singer's gaze.

While Miss Venus started to say a few words to her audience, Ness and Poo were elbowing each other anxiously. Jeff took advantage of the distraction and immediately started to walk away.

"Now to find the door." Jeff stretched his arms out in front of him blindly to keep from bumping on to the wall. The complete darkness caused him to accidentally step on a large man's foot.

"Ow!" The man screamed. "Settle down, boy!"

"I deeply apologize." Jeff bowed.

"Youth these days, giving me wrong orders at Burger Barn, skateboarding all over the side walks, then stepping on my feet! They should all be banished off to the center of the Earth!" The man shouted as Jeff nervously walked out of the man's sight.

"Where is that stupid door?" Jeff suddenly felt a large cool metallic surface. "Eureka!" He quickly wiggled the doorknob and ran inside without looking back at his friends.

Breathing hard and sweating, the blonde male took out a tissue from his pocket and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He adjusted his glasses, as he stared at his surroundings, then to his horror he realized this was the wrong place.

"I accessed the wrong door!" He laughed to himself. " Funny how I never make a mistake…"

"You didn't make a mistake." A woman's voice came from behind him. He whirled around and watched Miss Venus standing in the doorway, she slowly shut the door behind her, and began approaching Jeff. "You're right where you need to be."

Jeff's breathing started getting heavier and heavier.

"Pardon me, ma'am. Entering was a mistake. I didn't mean to infiltrate and invade your personal space…" Jeff started but stopped as Miss Venus stood just inches from his face. "I should get going now..."

"You're not going anywhere." She breathed, sinking her neat brightly colored fingernails on the young man's shoulders. "My dream is to travel to the moon. People say it's a silly dream but…" She batted her eyes at him." I know you'll make this girl's wish come true. I want to ride your bottle rocket, Andonuts."

Jeff shrieked a squeaky scream as he pushed through Miss Venus' way and ran out the door of the dressing room.

Quickly running through the dark theater, he dodged many waiters, stepped on many feet, and bumped into many walls until the blonde male reached the main entrance of the Dinosaur Museum.

As Jeff caught his breath, he adjusted his glasses and listened to the sounds of the night; from a distance, he could hear the Runway Five's performance and their adoring fans' cheers'.

"That was the worst possible humiliation that I've ever encountered…" Jeff said aloud to himself.

_Jeff…Can you hear me? Jeff, it's me Paula._

"Paula? Hey what's going on, are you alright?" He asked the voice only he could hear deep in his thoughts.

_No, Jeff. I've been taken away, I've been trying to contact Ness and Poo but they can't seem to hear me. Look, I really need your help! Someone's buried me alive in the depths of the desert for trying to save King. Please, I can't breathe…_

"I will be right there." Jeff quickly boarded the next bus from Fourside to the Desert.

As the bus arrived, the blonde male adjusted his glasses then quickly ran toward the large hot sandy area and saw no trace of life.

That didn't stop Jeff from trying to save his friend, Paula.

_Please, Paula hang on… let me know where you are._

After only looking for a couple minutes, the heat was starting to become unbearable for Jeff to withstand as he started to feel weak. His body couldn't take it anymore as his body collapsed heavily to the ground.


	6. Late Night Phone Call

"Young man? Are you alright?" A woman asked Jeff, as he awoke with a wet towel on his head.

"Paula…" Jeff said softly, while adjusting his glasses. "My friend has been entombed in the profundity of the sand, you've got to help me liberate her from this burial!"

" Well, it might not help much, but I saw a large mountain of sand over that area, there," the woman pointed toward the distance. " You can go and check."

Jeff wasted no time; he rushed to the indicated place but instead of finding a large mound of sand, he found himself a six foot hole already been buried.

Jeff looked frantically all around but could not find a single trace of life.

"Paula, answer me, are you there?" Jeff cried aloud.

He waited, knowing he would not get a reply.

"Young man!" An older man dressed in dirty clothes startled Jeff from behind. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm seeking my friend!" Jeff started to explain. "She's buried within the desert, I've got to save her before it's too late."

"It's best you stop your search and leave this place. Go home, it's dangerous to be here, especially at night."

"But Paula…"

"I know you're worried about your friend but digging over the desert is our job. Go home, we will contact you shortly if we find any trace of her."

Jeff took a deep breath, he had no choice but to go back home and simply wait for a phone call determining the Paula situation.

Jeff had a long depressing bus ride from the desert to his home in Winters.

As the door of the laboratory automatically opened and shut, Dr. Andonuts was soundly sleeping on an unfinished experiment over the examinations table.

"Good night, Dr. Andonuts." Jeff quietly whispered as he wrapped his father around a blanket and the young genius made his way upstairs to shower and brush his teeth, stiffly slipped into bed, removing his glasses.

Then, after Jeff was starting to doze into dreamland…

Ring Riiinnng RIIIIIINNNGGG!

The blonde boy blindly searched for telephone and knocked over a few potions to the floor.

He then put on his glasses and snatched the phone from the receiver.

"Hey Andonuts, it's about time you answer the phone."

"Ness? Is that you?" Jeff asked rubbing his eyes underneath his glasses.

"Noooo…it's your mom. Where the heck did you disappear? We had a great night!"

Jeff grunted. "Please Ness, it's a little early for jokes and yes, I disappeared because Paula contacted me...She's disappeared, Ness."

"Why would she contact you first over me!" Ness quickly cried out.

"But she did…"

" You know nerd, Paula's disappearance could be linked to King's as well!"

"You barely found out King's disappeared? Ness, Paula's been trying to tell you…"

"You didn't tell anyone about us tonight, right?"

"You're not listening to me, are you Ness?"

"She mustn't know what happened tonight!"

"No, she doesn't know. I told you were she's disappeared."

"Then what are we waiting for? We must find her! Now!"

Click!


	7. A Puzzling Encounter

A few moments later after the phone call, there was a loud pounding on the laboratory door.

As the genius opened the door, there was a worried look on Ness' face. "Come on, Andonuts. We've got to go find them!"

Jeff couldn't agree more, just standing there doing nothing was not going to help find Paula.

They searched all over Onett, Twoson, and Threed but yet there was no sign of Paula or the canine.

"The desert…"Jeff recalled.

"What's that?" Ness asked.

"Paula contacted me telepathically, she said she was buried in sand…."

Ness' eyes widened quickly. "Then she must be in the desert! Let's go!" The young men ran toward the empty freeways until getting to the blazing deserts.

The older man who was digging in the desert was standing in front of the drugstore, wiping sweat off his forehead with a wet towel.

"Excuse me," Jeff asked the man. "Have you…"

"Nada." The man spat out snot from his mouth. "No human was found, we checked everywhere. Give it up, kid."

Ness felt the bottom of his heart sink. "Paula…" He breathed. "My beautiful Paula." Tears were starting to stream down his face as his lip quivered and shook.

"Come on, Ness." The genius pats his friend on the back. "Let's go."

As Ness and Jeff arrived to Fourside, they entered the café and tried to relax.

Jeff felt extremely bad for his friend; no matter how much Ness loved partying, he loved Paula even more than life itself.

Although the blonde male acted tough and strong, he felt an immense pain in him because his friend was lost somewhere out there.

Ness started to sob softly as he slowly drank his cup of Joe.

Jeff arranged his glasses to his nose as he heard familiar voices, laughing just outside the café.

He turned to his hurt friend. " Ness, did you…?"

Ness nodded quickly. "Yes, I did! I heard!"

The young men anxiously ran out the café, to reveal the two voices in person.

"Paula!" Ness cried. "You're alive!"

The young men watched Paula talking with a male about their age, with the difference of being immensely large with blonde hair.

When the large man turned to face them, Ness' head began to spin, and memories of his past childhood began to rear their ugly head once more.

"Heh, heh. Hi Ness."

Ness took a deep breath. "Hey Pokey." Ness turned to Paula. "I thought you were in Deserts…"

"I was…" Paula blushed. "Until Pokey saved my life." She wrapped herself around him.

"How could you out of all people saved Paula? You with no powers or any help from the diggers…"

"I saved Paula…asshole." Pokey grinned and stared into Ness' soul.

Jeff glared at Pokey as Ness gulped nervously.

Pokey had a crooked toothy smile to him.

Ness shut his eyes for a second, that crooked buck toothed smile was the smile that haunted him.

As a child, Pokey's smile gave Ness nightmares and made his skin crawl.

As a man, having to re-encounter that same crooked buck toothed smile that has terrified Ness his whole life, has filled his mind with fear and his skin with chilling bumps.

"Hey did you know I was his best friend _first_." Pokey smiled at Jeff.

The genius pushed his glasses to his nose.

"Yeah, back when Ness had no friends. I was his only real friend." He smiled at Ness, the young man quickly turned away, faced Ness. "You know, I think it's great that Giygas is finally gone." Pokey replied.

"You agreed and joined forces with Gigiyas." Jeff pointed out.

"Because he forced me…idiot." Pokey smiled at Paula. "Don't you think, now that bad creature is gone, that we should try to be friends. Like before?"

Ness gulped and stared at Paula.

She quickly hugged her shaky boyfriend.

"I think it's a great idea, right Ness?" Paula urged with a smile. "I think everyone deserves a second chance, including Pokey. We've talked good and long, and…he's really sorry for everything he's done. Right?"

"Right-o!" Pokey agreed. "I couldn't be any more sorry." He got to his knees. "Oh, great Ness, as I kneel before you. I ask, will you ever forgive me?"

Ness smiled; Pokey didn't scare him so much anymore.

Now that Paula's around, she sure helped him see the change in life.

Pokey stretched out his hand to Ness.

"Fwiends?"

Ness took hold of Pokey's fat hand. "Friends."

As Ness and Pokey got acquainted and spoke of past experiences, Paula hugged Ness.

Jeff was a third wheel and sort of, stayed away, put paid close attention, to the talking "friends" and to the girlfriend of the best friend.

As Paula embraced Ness, her attention was somewhere else.

Jeff watched Paula watching him seductively and constantly biting her bottom lip.


	8. Pokey's Confession

"You've been through so much haven't you, Pokey?" Paula asked as he and she walked barefoot across the beach.

"Yes, did you know Giygyas came for me twice?"

Paula gasped as Pokey nodded his head.

"Yep, after I left Onett, he came after me again, and I'm sorry can't talk about it."

"It's alright." Paula spoke softly. "I think it's best you forget all of this."

"Ness doesn't understand all that I've gone through, really. It's too much for me, and I want all of this to stop." He stopped for a moment then smiled at the blonde girl beside him. "I am so glad it has and now I live in peace and harmony."

Paula smiled back at him. "That's great!"

"I met a boy…just like Ness, you know."

Paula's eyes widened. "Really? A boy like Ness?"

Pokey nodded his head and looked out into the sunset.

"He had yellow hair, and super powers…He was really mean to me too. He called me evil, along with his…friends. " He looked at Paula's saddened face when he whispered these words. "I am misunderstood; I act kind of mean because I want to have something I've never had. All I ever wanted in this world was to have friends, just like Ness' friends. Just like Lucas' friends."

"And you do now." Paula held his large hand between both of her small hands. "We're all friends now, Pokey."

Pokey looked at Paula in the eyes, then suddenly looked away.

"What's wrong, Pokey?" Paula asked, knowing that Pokey had something else to tell her.

"I…can't tell you."

"Yes, you can."

"Poor Ness, what of him?"

"Ness will understand sooner or later." Paula spoke.

Pokey walked toward the shore, away from Paula and stared at the crisp, sparkling ocean.

"I…"

Paula stood next to Pokey and they both looked into each other's eyes, with the sounds of seagulls and ocean swirling around them.

"Fine, I will tell you." Paula could tell that Pokey was having difficulty breathing, as he pulled the neck of his shirt constantly, and his face reddened.

"I like you Paula, okay." He quickly turned away from Paula's gaze.

Paula slowly touched her right cheek, as her face grew hot red as well.

"Um…well." Paula started.

"See? I told you it would be unfair to Ness!" Pokey started to wheeze and cough.

"Oh, Pokey…I cannot lie to you, it will only hurt you more. I love Ness and only Ness."

"I know that, but ever since I locked you up to be happy happyist sacrifice, I knew. I knew you were the one who I truly would love for the rest of my life. I would set you free and confessed it all to you earlier, but Ness beat me to it, and I've kept my love a secret for…what seems to me like an eternity."

Paula stared at her feet. "I'd like to thank you Pokey, for telling me everything most sacred to you."

Pokey slowly turned back to face her. "Please Paula, promise me that after all that I've told you, you won't distance away or abandon me. I need you…r friendship."

Paula nodded her head and held Pokey's hand. "Of course we can still be friends. You can bet I'll be closer to you than ever before.


	9. ARRRRRRRRRRG!

"Welcome to Burger Barn, where we'll have your order ready faster than you can say 'Fuzzy Pickles'. How can I help you?" Ness asked the next customer in line.

"Yes, I'd like a cheese burger." The same stinky annoying party man from last week commanded. "And make it quick."

"That will be a triple cheeseburger, anything else?"

"What…triple? No you nincompoop, I said Mammoth Bur…"

"I'll take it from here! (Smile, smile)" Ness' co-worker pushed Ness away from the cash register. "I think you've been working a tad too hard for now, (**smile, smile).** Why don't you like, end your shift now?"

"Sure…" Ness was puzzled then finally got the idea. "Oh! Ha-ha! Hey thanks! (Wink, wink)"

Ness checked his watch; it was already five in the afternoon.

How strange, everyday at three 'o clock Paula would always bring Ness lunch, which was usually cheeseburgers.

But today, Paula had not even shown.

Ness grabbed his stomach with both hands as it grumbled loudly in starvation.

_Something bad must have happened to Paula because she didn't come and bring me lunch!_

He knew exactly where he had to go next; he began to march straight toward Polestar School.

As Ness looked inside the windows of the small school, he saw all the students with their heads buried in books.

Ness started to poke the window with his index finger to get the teacher's attention, Jeff being sharp eyed quickly noticed Ness outside the window.

"Uh…hi Jeff." Ness said shyly.

"You're disrupting my students, is something the matter, Ness?"

"Uh…yeah…kind of. Paula didn't bring me lunch today…"

"And you're starving?" Jeff finished his sentence.

Ness chuckled nervously. "Yeah, really hungry."

"Then why don't you buy something from burger barn?"

"I don't have any money!"

"And you work…?"

"Is Paula in school or not?"

Jeff took a deep breath and pushed his glasses to his nose. "Paula has not shown face around here, lamentably."

Ness tossed himself on the floor and rolled around like a mad man.

"I'm…I'm going to die of starvation!"

Jeff helped Ness back up to his feet. "Look, school is almost done. Go home, change, then Poo and I will meet up at your house in 20 minutes, alright?"

"Fine." Ness started to weakly walk home.

Meanwhile, at Ness' house his mother was cooking steak for him.

"I wonder if Ness and Paula will be back soon?" She smiled.

Suddenly, she heard the door slam open.

Ness' mother grabbed a frying pan to defend herself from the person breaking into her house. As she walked forward, she screamed in terror at the dead body by the door.

"Son!" She cried running to the young man in the stripped red and yellow Burger Barn outfit.

"Mom…" Ness replied weakly. "So hungry…need food."

His mom smiled warmly. "I know just the thing to fix you up."

After some delicious steak, Ness plopped down on the living room couch.

"Ahh…that's much better." Ness rubbed his full stomach. "I wonder where King is?"

His mother, hearing this, slowly approached Ness. "Son, King has been missing for days, you've finally noticed?"

As soon as his friends started knocking on the door, Ness led them toward the evening. "I've just been informed Paula isn't the only one missing!" Ness exclaimed to Poo and Jeff. "We need to find my dog too!"

"Stop panicking, we'll help you." Jeff said soothingly.

As the three young men searched once again throughout all of Eagleland, there was no trace of the dog or Paula.

They finally gave up hope because of Ness' empty stomach.

"We've searched far enough…" Ness gasped, he pointed across the street to a café. "Why don't we stop here and get a…a little snack?"

The three young men walked to the café and bought Ness a cup of coffee and some extra sugary scones.

As Ness ate, Poo and Jeff watched.

"How has your day been so far?" Jeff asked Poo.

"Pretty good, I met a nice woman today, dumped my former girlfriend and hooked up with her. Her name is…Electra." Poo gulped down the water from the bottle rapidly.

"You mean trout-yogurt woman?"

"That's her name? No wonder she smelled kind of fishy…" Poo laughed at his own joke. "Get it? Fishy!"

Jeff adjusted his glasses to his nose. "I get it."

"What about you, bookworm?"

"What about me?"

"Have you a girl mate, yet?"

"No…I've not..."

Poo laughed loudly until he started choking on his own water gulps.

Jeff took a deep breath and then noticed a flash of blonde outside the café.

"Ness," Jeff called to his friend. "Paula, I…think I saw her."

The three young males exited the café and gasped when they saw Paula putting her arms around Pokey.

"Paula…" Ness started.

Paula slowly turned and smiled at her friends. "Hello boys."

"Paula…you didn't…"

"I can explain." Paula insisted. "Pokey really told me a heartwarming story, Ness." She approached him and hugged him. "He'd like us all to make an effort to be friends."

Jeff and Poo stared at each other open mouthed.

"I see," Ness stroked Paula's hair. Ness was the very understanding type of boyfriend.

Paula whispered in his ear. "Promise me you won't get jealous. We're all like a family, right?"

Ness nodded confidentially. "Right!"

Poo made faces toward Pokey.

"Yeah, Ness." Pokey hugged Paula. "Don't get too jealous if you see Paula and me getting closer. After all, I won't ever get jealous either. I'm man enough to share Paula."

Ness forced a weak smile, then stared at Jeff and Poo, who had nothing to say.

"Oh, and guess what Ness?" Paula said again wrapping herself around Ness. "Pokey found King!"

Ness' eyes brightened. "Where is he?"

Pokey shrugged. "I found him wandering the streets lost, after that I grabbed him and took him back to your place."

"Wasn't that neighborly of Pokey, Ness?"

"Yes it was!" Ness smiled at Pokey, vise versa. "Thank you so much!"

"No problem. That's what friends are for, after all."


	10. A Very Strange Dog, Indeed

Ness, Jeff, and Poo walked to Onett drugstore one Sunday morning.

"I don't get it." Jeff asked. "If Pokey said he 'needed friends' why does he want to be with Paula alone for immense periods of time?"

"You worry too much." Ness smiled, while entering the drugstore. "You heard what Paula said, she's just being friendly there's no reason for me to be jealous."

"Aren't you worried that Paula might eventually fall for Pokey, Ness?" Jeff pointed out.

"Hey Andonuts, you appear to be more jealous than Tubby here." Poo laughed.

Jeff's lightly freckled face turned bright red.

With a Mr. Baseball cap in hand, Ness looked at Jeff. "Hey, yeah! Do you like my girlfriend, professor?"

" Of course not! You've got to be kidding!" Jeff turned away.

Ness laughed. "Of course I'm kidding, master Donuts." He sighed. "But who wouldn't be crazy enough not to fall in love with such a beautiful girl as Paula."

After purchasing the Mr. Baseball cap, Ness and friends entered Burger Barn.

"Back to reality!" Jeff interrupted, clearing his throat loudly. "Don't you think Paula is spending more time with Pokey than with you?"

"I don't mind! As long as I get my cheeseburgers!" Ness took his order and then finally they walked back to his house.

"How has Tracy been?" Poo asked.

"Mind you," Ness laughed. "My sister does not date players."

Poo frowned. "Aw…that's too bad."

Before entering the door, the young men heard heavy breathing, followed by growling and snarls.

"What was that?" Poo cried out loud.

"I haven't told you, right?" Ness spoke softly. " Well, King has been behaving very different."

"How different?" Jeff wanted to know.

"Well, he's been more ferocious, meaner, and he bit my sister in one occasion." Ness moaned. "Because of his behavior, mom's had to lock him up in a cage in the backyard."

The young men stared at the cage, where King was imprisoned.

He was baring his teeth and his eyes were glowing red with fury, he angrily clawed the bars of the cage.

"We're safe as long as that cage is sealed." Jeff concluded.

"That's right, we are!" Ness smiled. "We are perfectly sa…"

With that, King threw the metal bars of the cage down with bare teeth and claws and slowly approached Ness, Jeff, and Poo.

The three friends started quickly running toward Onett, and then entered the Game Building.

"Don't worry, King isn't very fast." Ness smiled. "With his old age, it'll take him weeks to find us."

"Have you forgotten that dogs can discriminate odors nearly 100 million percent better than humans?" Jeff adjusted his eyeglasses. " He may not be very fast, but he's always be aware of the hamburger scent of yours, Ness."

"Then I'll take off my shirt!" Ness cried desperately.

Jeff and Poo stared at Ness, as he took off his sweaty Burger Barn uniform, with nothing left but his Mr. Saturn boxers.

Poo howled with laughter at the sight of Ness' hanging potbelly, but quickly stopped laughing as the three boys saw King growling outside the Game Building.

"We have no choice, Ness." Jeff said softly. "We're going to have to kill the bad dog."

"What?" Ness cried. "King's been my best friend for more than 15 years!"

"He is an obvious threat to you, your family and everyone else in Onett." Jeff sighed shakily. "We should put him to rest."

Ness' closed his eyes; tears started escaping through the shuteye lids.

"If it's for…the good of the world, then I guess it's okay." Ness wiped his face and sucked in a breath.

"I have a formula that might help us back in the lab, I'll be right back." Jeff quickly ran toward the Bus Stop.

"I worry when he says 'I'll be right back', the least he takes is 2 hours to get back." Poo laughed.

Ness sucked his fat thumb. "I don't want to kill my dog."

"Hey guys!" Paula came from behind them. "Ness, why on heavens are you in your underwear?"

"Hey…you!" Poo said. "Aren't you supposed to be with Ness?"

Paula laughed. "Your so funny, Poo!" She leaned toward Ness. "Is something wrong, Ness?"

A loud banging noise was heard from outside.

Everyone watched the mad dog, ramming its head into the glass door.

"My dog's been possessed," Ness cried.

Paula gasped. "It can't be!"

"Now we have…to kill it…" Ness muttered. "Please, Paula. Convince Jeff that my dog is fine and friendly."

"No Ness," Paula muttered. "You must do as Jeff tells you. Your dog isn't himself and never will be it's a monster. It must be killed now before causing further damage."

"I knew it!" Poo nodded his head. "Hey Paula, are you…"

In a flash Paula was quick to get out of sight from Game Corner, as Jeff slowly approached the bad dog from behind.

The giant laser resting heavily upon his shoulder was aimed straight at King.

"I can't watch!" Ness turned away and covered his eyes with both hands.

Seconds later, King fell to the ground, lifeless.

Ness' tears once again started to pour upon Poo's shoulder as he hugged him.

Jeff entered Game Corner, putting down his laser and approached his friends.

"There was no loud Kaboom?" Poo asked.

Jeff nodded. "I tried to make it a peaceful death as possible. By euthanaising it, just like doctors use on their patients to…put them to sleep."

Ness was sobbing uncontrollably, but deep inside, he knew that everything would be best, without the dog on Earth, because that dog was not Ness' best friend, but a monster.

* * *

><p>[Will Ness be willing to move on when one of his best friends has died?<p>

What will become of our hero?

And why is Paula acting so strange all of a sudden?

Find the answers to these questions and other questions in Chapter 11.

Thanks for reading! :]

RIP, King. 3 :[


	11. A Friend In Need

King's burial was the last of Ness seen out in public, after that he stayed home for days.

Jeff and Poo would go visit Ness everyday but Ness was not getting any better.

"Paula…"He moaned. "I need to see Paula…" Ness would cry out. "Only she can heal me…"

"I guess there is nothing we can do, Professor." Poo told Jeff. "Paula is the only one who might get Ness back to his old self. Because…" He whispered into Jeff's ear. "Personally, I hate the depressed Ness more than the happy one."

Ness let out enormous sobs and blew his nose constantly. "I need…cheeseburger."

"Coming Ness." Poo groaned. "You want one?"

"I don't think so." Jeff replied. "I need to return to the lab. I have some medicine that should help Ness."

Poo stayed in Onett to go fetch a cheeseburger for Ness, while Jeff returned to his father's lab.

His father was sleeping on top of a mountain of donuts.

Jeff smiled and went up his room; he noticed a fuzzy pink teddy bear on top of his bed.

He picked it up and turned it around. "I wonder who's been lurking in my dormitory?"

He suddenly heard something moving somewhere inside his room.

When he slowly turned around, he was face to face with Paula Polestar.

"I need to talk to you." Jeff stepped in front of her as she slowly approached him. "It's about Ness, he's been in deep depression since King died. He needs you there, Paula."

Paula nodded sadly. "I know exactly what you mean… But I feel like if I show up, I'll just make Ness feel worse…" Her hands were trembling lightly as she folded and unfolded them.

Jeff stared at her, but her hair was all over her face, looking down in embarrassment. "I've been a terrible girlfriend for the past few weeks, I've finally realized. I've been so busy trying to get Pokey to have at least one good friend, that I've lost track of Ness' necessities." Paula started to gently sob and bury her face in her hands. "I try my best to help out a friend, in return…I end up forgetting another…"

The blonde girl walked to the corner of the genius' room and pressed her back against the wall. "I feel so guilty. Ness probably will never forgive me for what I've done." Her back slid down the wall and she sat on the floor with her head buried down still.

Jeff slowly approached the corner of his room, helped Paula up, and held her face with both hands.

"I've known you for six long years, now. Throughout those six years, I know the caring, compassionate, and beau…uh..." He paused for a moment, inhaling a breath. "Person that you are. You would never abandon any of your friends on purpose. That is just who you are, Paula."

Paula dried her tears and smiled at Jeff.

"Ness would have to be a mad man not to forgive you…" Jeff whispered. "And I know that…he loves you, more than the air he breathes." Through his thick horn-rimmed glasses he stares deep into her sky blue eyes. "He loves you more than the life he lives..."

Paula nodded her head and wiped one last teardrop on her cheek.

"You really think so?" Paula stared back at Jeff, as he adjusted his glasses on his face.

He bobbed his head in reply.

"I am in your debt, Jeff." She whispered.

"Oh, no…" He replied softly. "I…"

"I insist, Jeff." She touched his face lightly. "You've helped us so much throughout our lives and…one day, let me repay you back…every thing that you've done. Please, let me help you…it will make me feel better…"

"Uh...I..." He uttered before replying. "Alright."

"Oh, Jeff…Thank you!" As the blonde young woman ran toward her intelligent friend, it was as if it was all happening in slow motion. The way her dress swayed all around her, taking her forever to reach her destination. What really surprised Jeff, was that the young woman flung her arms around his neck, to result in a tight embrace. Paula grasped her friend with all her might, while Jeff stood there motionless and stiff. Paula leaned closer to the male and with her hand cupped in his ear, she softly whispered. "You're a terrific friend…" It seemed to take only an instant for Paula to release herself from Jeff, then shutting the metallic laboratory door.

Jeff stood still in the middle of the examination room.

He slowly walked up the stairs and returned to his bedroom to work on a new Bazooka. But every time he closed his eyes, he feels her hand on his cheek; he re-lives that sweet embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Ness, I sure hope there is a change in his attitude.<strong>

**The question is, will it be a terrifyingly, drastic change in his attitude?**

**And what did Paula mean exactly when she said she'll "pay Jeff back?"**

**Find out the answers to these questions and other questions in Chapter 12, A Dirty Feeling!**

**Dun, Duun, DUUUN!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Warm regards, Jetta.**


	12. A Dirty Feeling

Ness' mother answered the knocking on the door.

"Morning Mrs. Ness' mother." Jeff replied. "I brought the medicine from the drug store you ordered, plus some supplies Tracy asked me to bring."

"You're such a dear, thank you, Jeff. You may go visit Ness, he's upstairs with Poo. You know your way, right?"

"Yes, thank you." Jeff walked up the stairs and noticed that Tracy's door was shut.

_That's weird…_ Jeff replied. _I clearly remember that the lock on Tracy's door was broken…_

The genius knocked on the door softly. "Hey Tracy…I brought the materials you needed. You there?"

Ness' mother walked up the stairs. "Is something wrong, Jeff?"

"It seems that Tracy has gone out…" Jeff pointed out.

Ness mother nodded. "Tracy never goes out." She stared at her daughter's door. "Did you fix Tracy's door as well?"

Jeff gulped, though he had nothing to do with Ness' sister's door being fixed. Jeff knocked on the door, louder this time. "Tracy please, it's Jeff!"

There was a knock on the front door. Ness' mother excused herself and walked down the stairs. As soon as she disappeared, Tracy's door became ajar. Jeff could see nothing but darkness beyond Tracy's room.

"Did you bring them?" Tracy's voice came from inside the room.

"Yes…" As Jeff handed her the bag, a hand quickly snatched it and slammed the door on the genius's face.

_I wonder why Tracy needed 80 super bombs?_ As Jeff made his way to his friend's room, Ness' mother was greeting someone at the door.

"Oh Paula," Ness' mother wrapped her arms around the blonde young woman. "I know Ness hasn't really paid much attention to you, but…Oh, dear. Please have mercy on my son, he's lost his long loved pet, King."

"Yes, I've been told." Paula bowed her head low. "I am awfully sorry for your loss. I may understand the pain that Ness is going through right now. Is he still in bed?"

"I'm afraid he is…but maybe you can brighten his day up!" Ness' mother led the young woman up the stairs and into Ness room.

Ness, Jeff, and Poo looked up at the smiling blonde.

"Paula? You're here…" Ness smiled.

"I came to check up on you because you haven't been to work." Paula scolded.

"I'm sorry…" Ness said. "But I really can't get over King's death…"

Paula grabbed Ness harshly by the shoulders. "Get over it. Pets die, people die, everyone eventually dies! Even you will die."

"Dun, dun duuuun." Poo sang out.

Ness started to choke himself and slammed his back to the bed.

"But a loved one's death isn't an excuse to give up on life…deaths are supposed to empower a person? Not weaken you." She gently took her hands and cupped Ness' face, his watery eyes blinked non-stop. "Plus, you can bet they're safe for all eternity, and they will always be watching over you to protect you, Ness." Paula's words were like a cure to his depression, Paula gasped loudly as he climbed out of bed. "Ness, you've climbed out of bed!"

"Whoopee…" Poo said sarcastically.

Ness grabbed his red and blue baseball cap and dropped it on his head. "You're right…King is in a better place, and he isn't suffering anymore, that makes me happy."

Poo wiped imaginary sweat from his fore head; he so was glad the endless trips to Burger Barn were over; he ran outside and screamed his lungs off.

"Thank you, babe…" Although, Paula placed her arms around Ness' neck, Jeff felt a little sensation upon his own skin. When Jeff noticed Paula and Ness' uncomfortable stares, he cleared his throat.

"I…I apologize. I will leave you." He quickly stepped out of Ness room and walked weakly down the stairs.

"What is happening to me?" Jeff muttered softly. "Why does it _devastate_ me so to see them together?"

The genius clutched the right side of his shirt pocket and a tear slipped his eye, as Ness' bedroom door was heard shut.

"You could have left the door open Ness…" Paula said uncomfortably.

"Nah…" Ness put his arms around Paula. "That way we won't have any more interruptions, babe."

Paula gulped. "If you say so…"

" I love you…"Ness breathed.

Paula's body filled with fright as Ness' kisses started to move down from her cheek to her neck.

She quickly pulled away from him. "What are you doing?" She cried.

"Loving you…" Ness smiled.

"I've never been kissed like that Ness. I really don't like it…"

Ness stared at her. "We've been going out for six years, Paula! And through those six years the most we've done together is hold hands, hug, and kiss on the forehead."

"What more do you want, Ness?" Paula cried.

"I want to kiss your lips, for starters. And touch your body and smear my love all over you, if you know what I mean."

"Doing all that before marriage is a sin and obscene. After doing such acts, it impossible to go to heaven." Paula whispered.

Ness grabbed Paula and pulled her to the wall. "Does it look like I want to go to heaven?" He breathed.

Paula sobbed and prayed in silence as Ness started to kiss down her neck, a light shone brightly in Ness's room causing Paula's hand to grow ice cold, which froze Ness in place.

Paula quickly ran out from his room and away from his house. She breathed heavily as she knelt before the grass, shut her eyes and placed her palms together. "I know I promised you to spend more time with Ness, my lord. You know if I spend a minute with him will result in the sin of adultery before marriage. My purity will be forever scarred and I will be doomed to forever rot in the intense fires of hell. Throughout the time I've been gone, Ness has changed." Tears streamed down her face. "Where is the Ness I knew long ago?" She sobbed. "What has become of him?"

* * *

><p><strong>That sure was a drastic change in Ness' behavior. D=<strong>

**Will he remain this way forever? **

**Is King's death responsible for Ness' behavior change? **

**Find the answers to these questions and other questions in Chapter 13 Forgiveness.**

**Thanks for reading. **

**Warm regards, Jetta**


	13. Forgiveness

Ness, Jeff, and Poo sat inside a Burger Barn in Fourside. Ness took an enormous bite out of a meaty four-pounder city burger. "I wonder where Paula is…"

"I saw her this morning." Poo replied, sipping his water through a straw. "She was looking pretty depressed, she didn't even say hi or nothing."

"Oh," Ness took another great big bite out of his burger. "Paula and me were this close to…"

"To what?" Poo leaned across the table to hear Ness.

Ness took off his baseball cap and scratched his head. "My head is itchy."

"Get on with it!" Poo cried.

"Well, we were going to do it, yesterday. I forced her to."

"What did you force her to do?"

Ness laughed loudly as he scratched his head anxiously.

"I kissed her neck, it felt so good, but then she got all crazy and cried." Jeff quickly stood up and pounded on the table with his fists. "What's wrong with you? How could you possibly do that to her?" Jeff cried. "You know Paula doesn't like that!"

Ness scratched his head "I could care less. ". Ness shook his head violently. "Why am I so itchy?"

Jeff watched a tiny particle jump from Ness' head to the floor; the genius took it and slipped away from the joint.

Ness looked around in surprise.

"What happened after you kissed Paula's neck?" Poo asked.

Ness stared at his friend in surprise. "What are you talking about, Poo-Poo?"

"You were just telling me, that you forcibly kissed Paula on the neck…"

Ness stood up, "No… that could have not been me. I promised Paula I'd wait forever."

Poo laughed. "You're going crazy then."

Ness stared in horror. "I never kissed Paula beyond the cheek…did I?" He gasped. "I have to talk to her!"

Ness desperately made his way past everything in his sight, stopping in front of Polestar School.

He threw open the double doors and saw Mr. and Mrs. Polestar standing in the middle of the empty classroom.

"Good morning Ness." Mrs. Polestar greeted.

"Um…hi. Is Paula in her room?" Ness asked nervously.

"No, she's not." Her father smiled. " She's probably with her best friend."

Ness exited the school, puzzled. "Best friend?"

_Apart from being my boyfriend, you're also my best friend Ness…_

"How could she…"Ness looked back at the school, then as sadly trotted away. "I don't care if she has a million best friends, I only need to apologize for what I've done."

He saw Paula and Pokey in the park, hand by hand.

"Hey Pokey!" Ness skipped toward them.

Pokey grinned the toothy grin. "Fancy meeting you here, Ness."

Paula turned around, avoiding any contact with Ness.

"Paula, please listen to me…" Ness started.

"Does this mean anything to you?" Paula pointed to her white gold ring, causing Ness to look at the exact same ring on his finger.

"It means the world to me, babe. But please, it wasn't my intention."

"You promised!" Paula cried.

"I…promise to keep it…please, I don't want to loose another friend…"

With that, Ness' face started to swell up with tears and he began to grunt in sadness.

"Paula, it is not up to us to judge someone, that's God's job. We need to forgive them and this will be a bonus for us." Pokey smiled at the blonde young woman.

Paula smiled, sliding her hand down Pokey's arm. "You're right. God will punish you when he feels like you deserve it." She took a deep breath and smiled. " I forgive you…"

"Does this mean we are boyfriend and girlfriend again?"

Paula giggled. "Yes, Ness. It does mean that."

"May I kiss you on the forehead?" He asked.

Paula took a step back, getting close to Pokey.

"I think it's best to keep our distances aside for a while…"

"But why? I said I was sorry."

"Yes, but I'd feel more comfortable that way."

"What if I promise you not to do it again?"

"Ness please…" Paula looked up at Pokey.

"That means we're now only just friends then?"

"No," She sighed. "It means you have to wait a while for my trust to completely return in your honor."

Ness smiled warmly. "Don't worry, I'll promise you, I'll never do anything to make you uncomfortable again…" The tacko sports' watch on Ness' wrist started to ring loudly. "Uh oh! I got to go, take care of her Pokey!"

Pokey wrapped his arms around Paula as Ness walked away. "Don't worry Ness, I'll take perfectly good care of her."

Paula flashed Pokey her biggest smile yet.

* * *

><p><strong>So it seems like the particle that flew from Ness' head was the one responsible for him acting all strange and aggressive.<strong>

**Where exactly did that small particle come from?**

**Will Paula love Ness like she did before or will she lean on Pokey for support? **

**Or will it be someone less expected? **

**Hmm...**

**Find out the answers to these questions and other questions in Chapter 14 Irresistable Temptations.**

**Thank you so much for reading.**

**Warm regards, **

**Jetta. :]**


	14. Irresistable Temptations

"Ness was sure acting quite strangely…" Jeff sat in the warm sand as he watched the immense burning fall sun sink beneath the waves of the endless oceans.

He took a red silky object out of his pocket and observed with the sunset light.

It was the ribbon Paula had in her hair the day she came into his room.

As the genius touched the velvet ribbon to his cheek and breathed softly, something dropped to his side.

" That certainly looks familiar…" A voice to his left whispered.

When the blonde man turned, he saw was a super plush bear.

" Um…did you…talk?" The genius asked the stuffed animal, knowing the question sounded kind of stupid being directed at an inanimate object.

A voice to his right giggled. "Of course not, silly! Stuffed bears don't talk!" Paula drew her face close to his. "Are you alright? You're so red, you look like you're about to die from sunstroke…"

"I'm fine…" Jeff tried to act cool, by pushing the long stringy bangs from his glasses. "What looks familiar?"

"Oh," Paula she sat next to him then stared intently at Jeff. "A Summers sunset…I remember it from when we were younger. Doesn't it look beautiful?"

Jeff quickly turned toward the light. "Yes…" He adjusted his glasses nervously. "Yes it is."

"Hey…" Paula pointed to a red piece of cloth hanging from his hand. "What's that you have there?"

"Oh, uh…It's nothing, really." Jeff said as he tried his best to cover the silky red ribbon.

"Let me see…" As Paula took the genius' hand in hers, Jeff's heart raced to its maximum capacity.

For some strange reason, Paula's hand did not budge for a pretty good moment, it just rested on Jeff's own sweaty hand.

Paula's eyes widened as she slowly snatched her own red ribbon from her boyfriend's best friend's hand.

"Jeff…What were you doing with this?" She asked nervously.

The blonde male stood up nervously. "I can explain, Paula. It's…not…what you think. The day you came to my house, you left it. I was going to return it to you…I promise."

Paula smiled. "Oh, you're so sweet..." The brush of her hand on his cheek once more made the blonde male's skin tremble gently. Paula smiled. "Don't worry, I completely understand."

"Good," The genius took a deep breath of relief. "I didn't want you to get the wrong idea."

By that time, the sun had already disappeared and a tiny bonfire a few feet away was their only source of light.

"What do you mean by wrong idea, Jeff?" Paula whispered, the sound of her voice sounded like beautiful music to him.

"Well…you know." Jeff laughed nervously. "You thinking that…I like you or something…like that."

Paula glared at the blonde male.

"So you don't like me, is that it?"

"No, I do like you…"

Paula forged a smile then turned around. "That's…lovely."

"Is something wrong?"

"Well, I don't know." Paula played with her fingers. "This is kind of embarrassing to say but I have to let it out."

Jeff motioned with his head for her to continue.

Paula sighed. "I've always thought I loved Ness. Since I was a little girl I saw Ness as my guardian, my playmate, a friend. My mom always said the man you love always makes your stomach pitter patter, but…"

Jeff watched as Paula stood and walked tiny circles around him.

"As much as I like Ness, he doesn't send butterflies in my stomach whenever I see him..." She slowly turned to face her friend. "But you…you're different. I don't know why but I always have a little fluttering feeling when I see you, Jeff…"

This is unbelievable. Jeff thought. How could this be?

"It seems like you don't believe me, do you?" She started to walk away.

"Paula…" Jeff stood in front of her, but before he could say anything, Paula grabbed him by the broad shoulders and pressed her lips against his.

Jeff started to push his glasses up to his nose, but the young woman snatched them away and threw them to the side.

Paula's body weight caused Jeff's body to collapse to the soft sands of the beach, they took each other desperately in their arms and kissed each other with passion for the rest of the night.

…

"Jeff…JEFF!" When Jeff awoke, he was in the middle of the deserted beach and next to him, was his best friend Ness. "It's about time you wake up…" Ness handed his friend his glasses. "What's going on? Why is you in the middle of here?"

As the genius put on his glasses, embarrassed to even face Ness. "I…uh…was carefully studying the phases of the moon and I…fell asleep."

Ness smiled and put his arm around the blonde male. "You seriously work too much, you should take a rest."

Jeff nodded. "I have to go now…" He was quick to leave Ness and enter the loud and busy Stoic Club.

"What will you be having?" The barista asked.

" Anything…" Jeff grumbled with his face down.

The man handed the blonde genius a full glass with a clear bubbling liquid.

Jeff took a drink of the bitter alcoholic beverage as he slowly walked from the crowd.

"I'm so sorry Ness…" Jeff breathed as his eyes started to water. "For what I've done…I've broken the bond of our friendship…I'm the worst friend who's ever…stepped on the face of the earth."

The young man fell to the darkest, deepest corner of the club and sobbed softly.

* * *

><p><strong>Isn't that sweet? <strong>

**Jeff finally gets his chance to express some true feelings for the girl he's admired since the day he's met her! **

**I feel so happy, I want to cry...:']**

**But what's this...Jeff feels guilty? D:**

**Will his guilt lead him to take drastic measures in his life? **

**To abandon his love for Paula?**

**And what will Ness do if he finds out his best friend and girlfriend like each other that way?**

**And when are we going to hear about Poo in this Fanfiction?**

**Is there even going to be a chapter with just Poo in this Fanfiction?**

**Tell me, Jetta! **

**NOW!**

**You can probably imagine what I'm going to say next...*Ahem*  
><strong>

**Find out the answers to these questions and other questions in chapter 15.**

**Planning A Vengeance Ever So Sweet.**

**Mwahahaha!**

**I bow low to you, the reader of my story.**

**Seriousleh, thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

**Stay cool!**

**Warm regards, **

**Jetta.**


	15. Planning A Vengeance Ever So Sweet

"I can't take it anymore!" Electra screamed at the top of her lungs. "You and Monotoli are exactly the same, all you want to do is party and more party all the time!"

"One's got to live their life to the fullest, right?" The Prince of Dalaam asked.

"Have you ever thought about what…I wanted?"

"Yes," Poo grinned a Cheshire cat grin. "You want me…"

The trout yogurt sales woman stomped her feet in anger. "Well do you know what? I'm tired of always being here for a man's past time. I want to begin a serious relationship that leads to a beautiful marriage."

Poo made a disgusted face as he backed away. "Ok…This is where I draw the line…don't you know I'm allergic to the word "marriage", Electra?" He put on a pair of pointy dark sunglasses and walked away from the sobbing yogurt-loving woman.

The Dalaam Prince teleported to Fourside and stood in the corner of the shopping mall, waiting for his next prey; he smiled as most of the girls that exited the mall commented on "that cute kung-fu guy".

Poo lowers his dark sunglasses as he watched a girl struggling with her shopping bags.

The blonde woman groaned in anger as her bags became loose in her hands.

"Need some assistance, pretty lady?" Poo asked as he helped the woman pick up her bags.

"I don't need anyone's help!" Poo stared at the snarling woman, who was none other than Ness' younger sister, Tracy. "Back off, ninja slut."

"Those words are a little harsh words for a beautiful princess like you, aren't they?" Poo stared Tracy up and down. _Ah! Ness was right when he said you were a tough cookie._

Tracy raised her brow at Poo. "It's going to take more than a few cute names and corny catch phrases to impress me…"

"I will tell you what." Poo said. "I've always really liked you. And I'd like to get to know you better...I've started considered going traditional, and I want you to be my first serious relationship. "

"You insignificant…"Tracy tapped her foot on the concrete, and suddenly stopped. "Wait, what?"

"I will stop at nothing to get what I want. And it is you I want. So, I am willing give up my intense party life. I will give this whole steady relationship a try in order to be with you."

Tracy's eyes widened. " You would really do that for me?"

"Aye, you've got me going crazy, Tracy."

Tracy blushed. "Well…I…"

_Not so tough anymore are we, Tracy_…Poo grinned slyly. "Admit it, you always thought my hair was cool, right?"

Tracy laughed. "Yes…I guess it is time I admit it. I always thought you were hot, but I hate players and partying so much…"

" Poo, Prince of Partying is now gone. Now here is Poo, Prince of Promises, and I promise that life for me is history."

"One wrong move, Dalaam…You will be history." Tracy warned as he kissed her hand. "Do you really promise that's all really over?"

"I promise." The young prince took his hand behind his back and crossed his fingers.

Our young prince and Ness' younger sister walked hand by hand to the bus stop. They had such fun on their bus ride to Onett, when they weren't having tickle fights, they had pointless conversations about Star men wearing long blonde wigs, pink feathery tutus and dancing ballet.

_He's the one…_Tracy grinned. _I can feel it._

As they walked up Onett hill to Tracy's house, Poo left the groceries at the front door.

"Well, here we are." He said softly.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Tracy asked him anxiously.

"Sure…"

As Poo kissed Tracy goodbye, he could tell Tracy had never kissed anyone before. She had no minor clue how to return the world famous French kiss.

"Well, bye!" Poo waved.

"Goodbye!" Tracy smiled. "Call me!"

"But we've already spent most of the day together…"

"Either way…" Tracy smiled. "I'd like to hear from you."

"Alright," Poo instantly vanished into the darkness by teleportation.

Little did your Highness know that someone was watching him behind a thorn bush. It was none other than the stinky…er…I mean Trout Yogurt sales woman.

"That's why you were so desperate to dump me, huh? You wanted to run to the arms of that...slut." Electra's eyes got red and the fists at her sides were shaking with fury. "Well Dalaam, if I can't have you, no one else will either...You and that slut will be ever sorry for f-king with Electra Yoplait."

* * *

><p><strong> Oh Dalaam, if you plan to go out with Tracy you better stay faithful to her.<strong>

**I am warning you, try anything funny and she won't ever forgive you...ever.**

**Was Poo serious about starting a relationship with Tracy or is this all a sneaky plan?**

**And (Gasp!) what will Electra plan to do to Poo? **

**Find out the answers to these questions and other questions in Chapter 18...Reconcilement.**

**Because before I can tell you that part, I have to tell you this next part.**

**Many thanks to my reader, that's Y-O-U! **

**Because you give me the power, inspiration, and determination that keeps me functioning.**

**Thank you so much and stay chill.**

**Warm regards, **

**Jetta.**


	16. Mother Knows Best?

"Why are you so happy?" Ness asked during dinnertime. He stared at the salmon and rice on his plate in disappointment. "Where are the cheeseburgers?"

"Didn't Paula bring them to you during lunch break, Ness?" His mother served herself some salad.

"Nope, it's been decades since I last had a burger or seen Paula."

Suddenly the black telephone was ringing in the living room.

"I'll get it!" Ness quickly ran to it and answered breathlessly. "Hello?"

"Hey Ness, it's your dad."

Ness smiled. "Dad, I know who you are."

The black telephone vibrated through Ness's father's gruff laugher. "I know, you're such a smart boy. How are things?"

"Good, work was so trying…"

"And Paula? How is she?"

"Paula…? Uh…it's been weeks since she's last stopped by to see me."

"Is that right?" His dad sighed. "Careful son, abandon your girl for too long and she might consider someone else instead. Alright, where is

your sister…"Ness handed Tracy the telephone.

"Hello?" Tracy grinned. "Dad, guess what? I have a boyfriend! I talk with him everyday and like he always…"

Ness sat at the dinner table, not touching his food.

His mom stared at him. "Son, is something wrong?"

"Mom…do you think Paula will ever stop loving me?"

His mom smiled. "You're a sweet and handsome boy, there isn't a reason for her to stop loving you."

_You're right, Mom._ Ness slid the plate of leftovers into his mouth hungrily. _Dad is wrong; Paula has always and always will love only me. I'm sure Paula is thinking about me wherever she is._

Early the next morning, Ness went to Twoson Park, where he found Pokey and Paula chatting it up, laying comfortably on the grass.

"Uh…Paula?"

"Oh goodness, Ness!" Paula quickly stood up to hug Ness. "It's been forever, how are you?"

"I'm fine babe…but…" Ness stared as Pokey stood and put his arm around Paula.

"Hey Ness…" Pokey smiled.

"Hi. Um, Paula can we talk?" Ness asked nervously.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry Ness!" Paula blushed and covered her mouth with both hands. "We really can't, not today! We have many objectives to accomplish in a day's worth."

"Can you be more specific?" Ness wanted to know.

"Sure we can be specific." Pokey interfered. "You see, a good friend of mine is badly injured because of heart ache, you see. Her boyfriend dumped her and we need to give her therapy in order to stop her from doing anything stupid…you understand, right?"

"Oh…" Ness sighed sadly. "I guess so. Then, when can we talk, Paula?"

"Tomorrow, I promise." Paula held her boyfriend's hand smiled sweetly. Ness' felt infatuated looking into her big blue eyes. "Meet me at Jackie's Café at midnight."

"Alright." Ness agreed.

He slowly walked away and then stopped for a moment.

"Midnight? Why midnight?" He turned back to face his girlfriend.

Ness watched Pokey and Paula holding hands and jumping up and down.

He lowered his head down and continued on his way.

* * *

><p><strong>Could Ness' Mother possibly be right? <strong>

**Could Paula still be in love with Ness even after what happened?**

**Or is Ness' father, the telephone right? **

**Could she have moved on with someone else?**

**Only one of them is correct and tomorrow at Jackie's Cafe we are sure to find out who Paula's heart truely belongs to.:D**

**SO EXCITING!  
><strong>

**Thank you so much for reading,**

**you have yourself a great day filled with lollypops and luscious goodies. **

**Warm regards, **

**Jetta. :D**


	17. Ness Gets Ditched

A whole day went by so quickly for Ness.

It was already 10 P.M. as he waited patiently for Paula inside Jackie's Café.

"My, what a beautiful sunflower you have there, young man…" A woman pointed out while she passed Ness' table.

The feeling of Nostalgia rushed to Ness as he looked at his watch, it was 10 'o clock.

_(Oh yeah! Getting it on some Flashbacks! ) _

_*Ness waited two hours early at Twoson Park, with a sunflower in hand._

_Paula shows up unexpectedly, only seconds after he arrived._

'_Ness? Why is it that you're always two hours early?' Paula asked as her boyfriend grabbed her and twirled her around._

'_Because I can't wait two whole two hours to see you! The wait would be much too painful!' The couple laughed as Paula removed Ness' red baseball cap and kissed his forehead.*_

(Ok…back to reality)

"Paula might be running a little late…" Ness sighed as he turned his red baseball cap around. "That's all. Nothing to worry about, it happens to…everyone."

As he looked out the window, he could see Stonehenge and Andonuts laboratory from the tiny café.

Inside the dark lab was a genius in the single dim lit room, working on his latest invention. As Jeff worked, he found no concentration.

He grasped his head, he kept seeing remembrances; images of Paula, hearing her moaning his name, telling him she loved him.

"Stop!" Jeff pounded on his head with both fists. "Stop!"

He walked to the sink and splashed water on to his face, but that didn't help at all.

There was a knock at his bedroom door as the blonde male dried his face and hair with a towel.

"Salutations Jeff!" Doctor Andonuts smiled through his thick funny mustache.

"Hello, Doctor Andonuts." Jeff adjusted his glassed to his face.

"There is someone here who needs some fixing. I offered my help but he refused."

Jeff stared at the clock. "But Doctor, it's pretty late, are you sure you won't mind the ruckus?"

"Of course not, that's why were here to help and serve the people, Andonuts. Now go."

A man with long black curls and a large leather jacket entered Jeff's room without a greeting.

"I'll shut the door for you to work in peace." Doctor Andonuts slammed the door behind him.

"Is that you, Everdread?" Jeff looked at the man 's long black locks. "What seems to be the problem?"

"It's been so long…" As the man unzipped the thick jacket, he revealed a pink dress. After Paula took off the black curly wig, she threw her hair behind her shoulder. "I…needed to see you…"

Paula approached Jeff slowly; he backed away from her until he hit the wall, where he was trapped between them. Paula placed her hands gently on his chest, feeling the fast paced rhythm of his nervous breathing. "Please…Paula." He whimpered softly. "I…" As much as his heart wanted to kiss her lips, and be with her, his brain told him not to.

"But Jeff…you can't to this to me…" Paula approached his face slowly. "Both you and I know what we're feeling for…each other."

Jeff looked away from her gaze. "We…can't do this…Paula…"

Paula's eyes widened then she flung her arms around his waist and set her head lightly on his shoulder.

The blonde male shakily struggled to get free but it was hopeless. The young woman was amazingly strong; he then felt Paula's lips on his cheek.

"Paula, stop!" Jeff moaned softly.

"I…can't." Paula breathed as her lips finally reached their final destination; the man felt vibration all over his body as their lips finally met. Throughout the kiss, the genius' mind no longer had control over his actions; Paula had complete access over him.

As the young people's kissing got more intense, so did the enviroment.

Paula shoved bottle rockets and graduated cylinders off a large examination table then lured the young man on top of it. As she climbed over the table with him, they continued to lock lips.

She grasped on his shirt tightly and pulled herself against his chest. Getting comfortable in the position, Jeff softly began to play with her sun kissed hair. He also touched her face with such gentleness like that of how one would handle a flower. The rest of the night went on as the young people began to experiment love on each other.

…

Meanwhile in Jackie's Café, the graveyard waitress slowly walked toward a young man in a red and blue baseball cap. His back was toward her.

She slowly cleared her throat. "Um…excuse me, sir?" She asked.

There was no answer.

The young waitress laughed nervously. "According to my watch, it's midnight. The café is about to close..."

There was still no answer.

The woman straightened up and softly put her hand on the man's shoulder. "Sir…you have to leave."

Ness stood and faced her with his face swollen with tears.

"Oh…um…"

"She didn't come…" Ness told her softly covering his face with the baseball cap. "I must be a bad boyfriend…"

"I'm so sorry." The woman replied softly. "I really am."

Ness walked toward the door, making loud sniffling noises. "I've only felt this way once before…when my dog died…" He put his hand over his heart. "I didn't think I would ever feel this pain once again."

He slowly exited the café, with his head lowered and left a trail of sunflower petals and tears behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>*Squeeeaaal* I cannot believe so much has happened in one night.<strong>

**I have to admit that I feel extremely joyful for Jeff.**

**But poor Ness, he doesn't sound like he's having much fun. :(**

**Hm...I wonder if Poo's night is as dramatic as theirs?**

**I wonder what he's dreaming about at this very moment?**

**And...**

** will be visited by someone who wants to put an end to his life?**

**Find out the answers to these questions and other questions in Chapter 18 Reconcilement. **

**Thank you so much for reading, I greatly appreciate it.**

**Warm regards, **

** Jetta. :D**


	18. Reconcilement

"Whoa!" The Dalaam prince cried as he sat up in his bed. "That was some f-ked up dream." He laughed. " That's stupid, there's no such thing as a f-king army of f-king soldiers dressed like f-king pigs! F-king stupid! "

Ring, ring, ring, ring!

Poo slapped his palm against his forehead before answering the phone that sat on his desk. "Pig Soldiers…" He laughed to himself. "Hello?"

"Poo, hi! It's me Tracy!"

"Oh!" Poo yelled sarcastically. "Hi…"

"Hey I just wanted to see how you were doing…"

"At freaking 3 in the morning?"

"Yes…I'm worried sick over you."

Poo laughed. "Why are you worried?"

"I'm not sure…just this weird feeling I got…"

"Nothing to worry about." Poo confirmed.

"There is a…"

"Good night Tracy."

"Um…can I ask you…"

"Good night Tracy."

"Before you go…"

"Good night Tracy." Poo quickly hung up before Tracy muttered a word. "I think I'll go get a glass of water before I sleep again."

As the young Prince walked down the stairs, he stopped at the sound of breathing.

He walked toward the sound slowly, and was face to face with Electra.

"I've been waiting for you to find me…" She grinned maniacally.

She raised a knife over Poo's head.

"Um…what are you doing with that?" Poo gasped. "Are you f-king crazy?"

"No, shit!" She slammed the knife on a table, missing Poo by an inch.

"Electra, put down the f-king knife!" Poo snarled.

"Not until you dieeeeeeeeeeeee!" Electra flung the knife toward Poo.

With swift movements, the Dalaam Prince avoided the sharp edge once more.

"Electra, Electra!" Poo held her face in his hands as the knife hit the wall and fell to the ground. Electra was bright red with tears in her eyes.

"Why don't you love me, anymore?" She sobbed.

"There, there." Poo pat Electra on the head. "I do love you."

She looked up at him. "Really? You do?"

"Yes, yes…" He said avoiding her eyes, and placing her head on his shoulder.

"So will you come back to me?" She asked frantically.

"Yes, yes darling. I will come back to you."

"And you will dump that other slut, right?"

"Yes, yes…" Poo hugged her. "As long as you don't kill me, and you head home, right now."

"Okay." After Electra and Poo French locked lips, the trout-yogurt sales woman started going home.

"Finally…Poo is back with me." Electra grinned while walking in the dark streets of Summers. "I knew he loved me."

There were footsteps behind Electra; they were gaining on her fast.

When Electra turned to face the person behind her, there was no one there. She shrugged and continued on her way.

When she least expected it, a black bag was put over her head. She struggled from the grip of the person or thing that held her but it had super strength.

Electra's breathing was getting lost within the small space and her cries for help began to faint.

When her lungs had zero oxygen, she collapsed to the ground, and then someone or something began to drag her dead body from the streets to the large ocean.

* * *

><p><strong>That sure was a close call for our favorite Prince of Dalaam.<strong>

**Anywhoo, I bet you're dying to ask me the following...**

**"Hey Jetta, is Ness ever going to find out about Jeff and Paula?"**

**or **

**"Hey Jetta, how is Ness going to react when he finds out his best friend and girlfriend are getting amourous?"**

**...**

**Well reader, what can I say?  
><strong>

**!Find out the answers to these questions and other questions in Chapter 19 BETRAYAL!**

**I thank you ever so much for stopping by and reading along...**

**Seriousleh, if you're reading this...YOU ROCK! :D**

**Aaaand if you're not reading this then...**

**then...**

**YOU STILL ROCK! :D**

**R.I.P. Electra Yoplait  
><strong>

**Warm regards, **

**Jetta.  
><strong>


	19. Betrayal

Jeff awoke to the sound of birds singing outside, he got up from the examination table and searched around frantically.

Downstairs, his father snored loudly and the television was on with the volume high.

"Woman found dead this morning." The newswoman reported. "The woman is identified as Electra Yoplait and the cause of her death still remains unknown. Her body was found by a marine biologist while searching for the world famous Kraken, isn't that right?"

"Why, yes. That is absolutely correct, as I waited for the dangerous Kraken with slipper in hand, I noticed a body floating down the…"

Jeff turned off the television set quickly, and looked around the lab for Paula. "Wha…What have I done?" He cried as he held his forehead in his hands. "But…no matter how hard I try, and how much I want to…I…have to talk to you, Paula..."

He grabbed his brief case and quickly ran toward the bus that took him to the entrance of Polestar Elementary.

He took a deep breath as he shakily grabbed for the doorknob.

He slowly entered and shut the door behind him, watching Paula behind the teacher's desk.

She gasped. "Jeff, what…are you doing here?"

"I had to see you immediately..." The genius took hold of Paula's slim hands. "Listen to me, Paula. If Ness ever finds out of what I've done last night, he'll…"

"I'll what?" Ness slammed the door of the flushing bathroom and approached Jeff, with his chest up high and his eyes puffy red. "What did you do last night, Jeff?"

Jeff gulped and stared nervously at his outraged friend, then at the love of his life.

"Oh Ness!" Paula was shedding big fat tears as she hugged her boyfriend ever so tightly. "It was horrible, Ness! As I was heading to Jackie's Café last night at 10…"

"What happened, Paula?" Ness demanded frantically as he held Paula gently. "You have to tell me!"

"I'd like to forget all, Ness." She looked into the young man's eyes. Then she pointed a frantic shakily finger at the blonde teacher. "But as I was arriving there, this…this monster…" Her words were choking to come out. "He grabbed me by the hair and dragged me to his laboratory and once there he…HE RAPED ME!"

Ness felt tears start cascading down his plump cheeks and splashing on the concrete.

Jeff tried to gulp but the tight knot in his throat and his stomach twisted in pain as these words echoed in his brain.

Ness hugged his sobbing girlfriend. "I…had no idea…" He breathed. "Paula…" Paula slowly turned to her boyfriend. "Oh, Paula it was wrong of me to judge you. I had no idea you went through all this…I'm so sorry."

Paula buried her head in his chest and sobbed more.

"And You…" Ness turned around to face Jeff, through tears. " I've always trusted you the most with Paula, how could you have done this to her? I thought we was friends, Jeff."

Jeff felt a wide variety of feelings right now; confused at Paula for not telling Ness the truth; angry at himself for not putting a stop to Paula's seductions; but most of all he felt heartbroken because all Paula would tell him was how much she loved him, and in the end it was all a lie.

'Oh Ness…" Paula cried. "I know Jeff has sinned and scarred me for life. But it's not up to us to judge him…both you and I, need to learn to forgive Jeff. No one gets out without being punished for their sins, God punishes all sinners sooner or later."

"You are right Paula." Ness glared at Jeff, who had his head down. "I might forgive Jeff…and we might be friends again like in the old days…"Jeff stared at Ness's intense black eyes. "But not now…maybe one day in the far future."

Paula and Ness walked outside the school and abandoned Jeff.

As Ness and Paula walked around Onett, Paula hugged her boyfriend from the back. "Oh, Ness…thank you for understanding me and believing me about Jeff."

"Oh, don't mention…" Ness could not finish his sentence because something caught his' attention.

No, it wasn't the hamburger stand, Hahaha!

Ness observed intently from the other side of the street, at a girl crossing the street.

"Wow…" Ness breathed.

He watched closely and buzzed at the tan girl's long brown straight hair blowing behind her, her tight short skirt, and overrevealing blouse.

Without realizing it, Ness started to smile to himself, and as the young woman met gazes with Ness, she smiled back at him.

"Wow…" Her side smile was the cutest smile he's ever seen, Ness realized as he felt his cheeks blush. And her eyes…whoa, those passionate chocolate brown eyes, the rockin' bod...

"Ness?" He quickly stared at Paula.

His blonde girlfriend flashed a smile toward him.

Before, Ness thought Paula's smile was the most beautiful, but today, Ness thought the chocolate-eyed crooked-smiled girl's wide side-smile was the most beautiful.

Ness even forgot that he was angry with Jeff; after all, he isn't really the slut type.

_Oh my God, She's heading toward Twoson_…Ness thought in pure glee.

"Uh…Paula, I promised my mom to get her seasonings from Twoson Flea Market but I forgot. Will you come with me?"

"Sure," Paula agreed as they both ran toward the next town.

Meanwhile, Jeff barely made his way outside of Polestar School and into Twoson Park.

He clutched his hair in sadness. "I thought you loved me, Paula…How could you do this to me?"

"Um…excuse me mister!" A voice called behind Jeff, tapping him lightly on the shoulder.

Jeff slowly turned around and was face to face with a curvy woman, about a couple inches shorter than him, light caramel skin and straight brown hair.

"Yes?" Jeff asked.

"I was searching for Stonehenge, I'm doing research on weird…" The woman dropped her clipboard as she stared at Jeff.

"Is something wrong?" The blonde male asked.

Jeff realized the woman had a cute wide side-grin. But no smile was more illuminating or beautiful than Paula's smile. "Don't tell me you don't recognize me…Andonuts?"

Jeff spied the young woman up and down behind his glasses, trying to identify if he did in fact know her. From the long black leather boots, to the tight turquoise uniform, and the...

"That…that…hat." Jeff suddenly gasped loudly as he pointed to the shiny black top hat that lay atop her head. "You cannot possibly be…Tony?"

The young woman winked. "Oh, no! Not Tony anymore." She cried happily while spinning around. "My name is Tanya now!" She wrapped her arms tightly around the nervous blonde male.

Ness and Paula arrived at Twoson Park at the very indicated moment of the embrace.

"Oh my God!" Ness put his hands on his cheeks and gasped. _I have to meet that woman! If I don't I swear…I swear I'll go insane!_

Paula glared and balled her fists at her sides, watching that…slut put her arms around Jeff.

_I snatched his virginity…_Paula snarled under her breath. _So no one's snatching him from me...No one._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Noooooooooo! <em>**

**_And afterall that you've been through, you made me believe you actually loved Jeff?_**

**_How could you, Paula? :( (So disapointed at her right now)  
><em>**

**_But wow...I guess Ness didn't take it as bad as we thought he would._**

**_ Afterall, all of his rage was forgotten at the sight of...that one girl._**

**_But that one girl ended up being none other than...(Gasp!) _**

**_Tony, Jeff's gay roommate from Winters! _**

**_Bet you that wasn't expected either. ;)_**

**_So, wondering what's going to happen next?_**

**_You may be asking yourself...will someone attempt to kill Poo once more?_**

**_Is Ness going to get the temptation to meet this mysterious girl that's captivated him completely?_**

**_Has he lost all intrest in Paula?_**

**_And Finally..._**

**_who's turn is it to die next?_**

**_Dun-dun-duun! _**

**_Find out the answers to these questions and other questions in Chapter 20..._**

**_A Change of Heart..._**

**_Wow, I can't thank you enough, reader. _**

**_You keep me writing and motivated daily, thank you so much.  
><em>**

**_Seriousleh, you are the best (but you probably already know that(:) _**

**_Jejeje! _**

**_Warm regards, _**

**_Jetta._**


	20. She Was a Monster

**We Interrupt this program to bring you a special...interruption...thing...uh... **

**Good evening reader, this is a completely anonymous reporter stating that Fanfiction writer Jetta. Vroom. Vroom. posted an error on the author's note on Chapter 19. **

**She said quote "Chapter 20 was going to be called "A Change of Heart."" End of quote.**

**This is a mistake, the real Chapter 20 is called is called She Was a Monster.**

**Pardon the inconvinence and enjoy the Real Chapter 20, not that imitation Chapter 20. (: Tehe!**

* * *

><p>Poo laughed at the repeated news report about the dead yogurt sales woman. "All is bull crap." He laughed as he shut off the screen and teleported to Ness and Tracy's house.<p>

As he pounded on the, the door slowly opened all on it's own.

"Hello?" Poo asked walking inside the dark living room.

"Hi…" Tracy sat in the middle of the floor of the pitch-black living room. "Why not have a seat next to me?"

Poo plopped down next to Tracy in the middle of the darkness.

"So, what are we…?" He began.

Tracy shushed him. "We are meditating, surely you must know all about the procedure."

"Of course I do." Poo grinned.

With his shut his eyes, he slowly started to drift toward meditation.

First the feeling of tightness around his neck, he would ignore the tightness.

As the tightness got unbearable, Poo lost focus and his eyes opened watching Tracy strangling him with both hands.

"You're going to get it now," Tracy wheezed. "You're going to get it now!"

Poo was starting to loose all consciousness, until Tracy suddenly dropped to the floor next to him.

As Poo held his neck, trying to recover air, he watched Tracy's body perished beside him.

Standing above them, was Ness with tears in his eyes and in his hands, he held long strands of yarn.

"Oh my god…" Ness began to weep. "I…didn't kill her…did I?"

"You did."

"I…only wanted to keep her off you." Ness sobbed.

"You did well." Poo brushed his shoulder off. "We had no other option."

Ness and Poo grabbed his sister's body and carried it outside of Ness' backyard.

They both grabbed shovels and began digging a large hole.

When it was finished, they heaved her body down and buried her beneath the Earth.

Ness wept as he prayed for her loss and her soul to rest in peace.

"Forget about her," Poo snarled. "It's time for you to man up. Tracy was just like King. She had become a monster." Ness wiped his tears with his sweaty Burger Barn uniform as the Prince instructed to him. "Say a word about this to anyone, we're doomed criminals for life, understood?"

Ness nodded his head in rely and stood up straight. "You're right, my sister would have never tired to hurt anyone on purpose."

"Exactly…" Poo grinned.

Tracy, the sister of Ness, was indeed a monster and there wasn't anything anyone could do about it.

Ness decided that he needed to make his sister's grave look pretty.

So, he went to Onett Flower's, once there he picked his sister's favorite flowers, big and bright yellow sunflowers.

As he admired the flower, he turned to the right and stopped.

Next to him, was the beautiful brown-eyed girl who appeared to be purchasing flowers as well.

Ness dropped the sunflowers for Tracy as he sexily approached the young woman who had captivated him.

"Hi…" Ness said coolly.

The girl turned and smiled at him.

_That smile…_Ness realized. _That smile has the power to keep me paralyzed!_

"What kind of flowers do you like?" Ness asked.

As the girl chuckled, her hair swayed with her rhythmic movements, barely missing Ness' face. "What kind of flowers do you like? Ha! What a lame way to start a conversation!"

Ness grinned. "Well, we are at a flower shop."

The girl stood pensive. "That's true. Well, then why don't you take me out to eat instead?" She suggested.

Ness would not take no for an answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Could Poo's assumptions be true?<strong>

**Was Tracy really a monster that had to be destroyed?**

**We sure hope so, otherwise Ness just killed his own sister for nothing.**

**And what's this? **

**Ness is going out with two girls at the same time? **

**Hm...I can read your mind, reader.**

**And what's on your mind is this...**

**Will Paula find out that Ness is going out with the "girl of his dreams"? **

**What will be Paula's reaction and who will she look for to give her comfort and support?**

**And last, but certainly not least...**

**Will Jeff fall for the girl he least expected?**

**Find out the answers to these questions and other questions in Chapter 21 A Change of Heart! **

**(The real Chapter 21, not the imitation:) Jejejeje!)**

**And reader, YOU ROCK! :)  
><strong>

**R.I.P. Tracy, Ness' sister.**


	21. A Change of Heart

" I just can't explain myself…" Jeff said aloud as he paced around the Burger Barn in Fourside, waiting in on his lunch. "King, Electra, and Tracy; what is making these people act so angry then suddenly they die?" He tapped on his forehead with his finger. "Think Jeff, Think!"

Jeff's eyes widened just as he remembered.

("_Why is my head so itchy?" Ness violently shook as a small metallic particle fell from his head.)_

"Eureka!" He pointed out, anxiously searching his pants pockets.

"Jeff…" The blonde whirled around and faced the obese man whose bangs covered his beady blue eyes. "My, what a surprise to find you here!"

"Buzz off, I'm investigating." Jeff stated.

Pokey's face fell in disappointment. "Why don't you like me, Jeff?"

Pokey pulled Jeff to a secluded part in the shopping mall. "Listen, here I am doing everything possible to be friends with you but how can I? Since, you're always pushing me away. Can't you see that I'm trying my best?"

"I could care less if you're trying your best." Jeff replied quickly. "I'm not falling for any of your tricks. I know you well, Pokey."

"But I haven't even been doing anything!" Pokey whined. "All I want to be is your friend! I've changed, just ask Paula."

"People like you never change." Jeff replied as he took his food and exited the shopping mall.

Pokey slowly followed outside then headed toward the Monotoli building.

His chins touched his chest as he tugged on his tight red vest.

With one fat finger, he pushed the button to the elevator, the door dinged and opened.

As Pokey slid inside the tiny elevator, Paula angrily stomped inside behind him.

"No matter how hard I try, Jeff still won't be my friend." Pokey informed her. "And I do try, Paula…"

"Stupid Jeff…" Paula breathed heavily. "I am going to kill him!"

Pokey stared at her. "Ooh, Paula. You sound pretty mad!"

Paula glared at her friend through slit eyes and a pout.

"Hey, I know how to settle you down!" Pokey smiled as he put his arms around a heavy breathing Paula. "Now listen carefully…I want you to slow down your breathing. But first, let me get that bug off your hair." Pokey took his thumb and pointing finger to snatch it from Paula's hair. "Breathe in…" Paula and he both inhaled. "Now out." Their hearts touched as they exhaled and continued the exercises.

After 15 minutes of breathing inside the elevator, Pokey grinned at her. "You feeling better?"

Paula nodded softly and smiled. "I haven't felt this way in a long time!" She put her arms around the fat boy. "Thank you…" She breathed softly.

"Anytime." Pokey sighed.

Paula checked her diamond watch. "It's noon! Ness is probably at the burger shop by now! Got to go!"

"Bye-bye, Paula!" Pokey called back.

Paula giggled and sang as she made her way toward the burger shop in Twoson.

She almost tripped on the electronic stairs because she was skipping so fast.

"Ness!" She called happily until she halted and saw Ness was with another girl.

She watched from a nearby seasonings seller, how Ness touched her hair, held her hand, and kissed her.

Paula felt tears starting to slide down her pink cheeks.

"Ness?" She breathed.

Ness was down to some serious kissing with whoever that girl was.

Paula watched as Ness' huge tongue slithered the girl's face and entered the cave of her mouth, almost chocking the poor girl.

"I…" Paula started as she approached them. "I guess you couldn't wait for me forever, could you, Ness?"

"Uh…" Ness took her hands off the brown haired girl. "Paula, I can explain."

She forced a weak smile. " You don't have to explain. All I want is for you to be happy, and if this is what you want. You're free."

"Does this mean I can stay with Tanya?" Ness asked the blonde.

Paula slowly nodded her head and turned around. "I wish you both all the…" Sobs started to escape her lips as she ran outside the department store and to the Twoson Flea Market where she broke out in tears.

When she looked up, she saw Jeff purchasing a few sugar packets.

She quickly ran up to him and hugged him.

"Huh?" Jeff gasped as he saw a sobbing Paula hugging him.

"Oh, Jeff! I could not believe what I saw, just now!" Paula cried.

"Um…well, didn't you just accuse me of…"

"Ness was with another woman!" Paula stared at Jeff through his glasses. "I…feel so used."

Jeff stared at Paula as she sobbed on his shoulder. "You don't remember anything that's happened?" He asked her softly.

Paula's blue eyes were red and baggy. "What are you talking about, Jeff?"

_She doesn't remember anything,_ Jeff realized. _The lie she told Ness about the rape, she can't remember any of it!_ _Although, _he stared deep into her illuminant sapphire eyes, _something about her seems more…innocent._ Jeff soothingly put his arms around her, _this is definitely my chance!_

"Don't you worry, Paula. I'll always be by your side." The male adjusted his glasses to his nose.

"Really?" Her blue eyes and golden hair glistening with the sunlight above

He softly touched her cheek as her eyes smiled back at him.

"Yes, and do you know why?" He asked as he took them off and wiped them, anxiously.

"Because you're my friend, silly!" Paula smiled.

"Well…yes. Well, I …since I have always taken quite a liking to you…uh…Paula, of course without saying word to absolutely anyone." Jeff stopped as she put her hand to his lips.

"What are you trying to tell me, Jeff?" she whispered softly.

"I wanted to tell you that I…everything I do…uh…it's because I…because I love you."

Paula leaned close to the genius and gasped. "Is this really true?"

"Um…affirmative. But Paula, I know that right now may not the best time to ask you…but I am still willing to give you my support as a friend…"

"Are you trying to ask me…if?"

"Yes…uh…I mean…" Jeff nervously laughed and scratched his chest.

"I would love to be your girlfriend." She smiled sweetly.

Jeff' took her in his arms and sighed deeply and amorously. "Don't worry, Paula." He told her as he felt her heart beating with his own; he nervously wrapped her golden locks around his fingers. "I am willing to wait forever."

Paula had never heard such beautiful words; she had never felt so complete.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa...that was a sudden effect in Paula's behavoir and memory.<strong>

**And it all changed because of what...some bug in her hair?**

**Well, at least know she knows about Ness and Tanya, you've surprised me Ness.**

**But hey, I do admit feeling happy for Jeff. **

**From this day forward I'm affirming, that he is with the girl he's wanted, for good!**

**Is that a good thing? Is that a bad thing?**

**Don't bother asking because I don't know either. **

**Being the psychology major that I am, it is quite natural for me to know what's on your mind.**

**You might be thinking to yourself...**

**"Hey Jetta, is Poo going to come out in the next chapter?"**

**or**

**"Hey Jetta, is someone else going to be charmed by Tanya's exotic beauty?"**

**or**

**"Hey Jetta, is someone is going to die in the next chapter?"**

**Well...  
><strong>

**Find out the answers to these questions and other questions in Chapter 21...**

**I applaud you reader, thank you so much for sticking around.**

**I appriciate it so very much. :)  
><strong>

**Stay Classy and take care of yourself! **

**Warm regards, **

**Jetta.**


	22. Poo, How Could You?

"Hiya Pokey!" Paula cried out as she hugged him.

"Paula! Hey, how are you?" Pokey grinned hugging her back.

" Pokey, Pokey!" She sang. "I was feeling the worst, first I saw Ness was with another girl, Tanya."

"Oh that's too bad. "Pokey remarked.

"Oh." She said staring into Pokey's blonde bangs that covered his beady blue eyes. " But then I realized that I have the absolute best friend in the world."

"You do? I mean…you do." Pokey boasted, feeling proud of himself.

"Yes," She continued to hug him.

"So you and Ness are no more?" Pokey grinned. "You know…a couple?"

"Nope!" Paula's alarm on her watch went off. "Oh my god! I promised mom to go help her with the school work!"

"Uh…Paula. Can you and I meet tonight, at Jackie's café? I sort of have something important to tell you."

"Sure, Pokey!" She hugged her friend. "Alright, then I'll see you tonight!"

Pokey watched the blonde female walk away toward Twoson.

…

Meanwhile, in Summers, Ness and Tanya walked down the beach, hand in hand.

" Oh, Tanya. After all that has happened between us, promise me you'll only be my woman."

"Yes." Tanya smiled. "I'll only be yours!"

"Oh, why hello Ness." Tanya smiled as she found the Dalaam Prince quite attractive. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Tanya, my new girlfriend." Ness introduced them.

"Nice to meet you." Tanya stretched out her hand.

"My pleasure." Poo smiled as he bowed and kissed her hand.

"Uh…look, there's a hot dog stand, you want one, Tanya?" Ness asked.

"That's fine, thank you." Tanya grinned.

As Ness walked away, Poo walked little circles around Tanya.

"Haven't I seen you around before?" Poo asked her.

"Nope." Tanya swished her long brown hair towards Poo.

"Then there is no reason for me not to give you a kiss…" Poo and Tanya grabbed each other in their arms and began…you know.

Yes…that all happened while Ness was gone.

"Your kissing is incredible." Poo breathed. "Unlike anything I've ever had."

"That's because I've had plenty of practice." Tanya smiled.

As they continued kissing, and Poo began to touch Tanya.

His eyes widened as he felt something that he shouldn't have felt below Tanya's skirt.

"Wait…" Poo asked, touching once more. "You're not a woman?"

Tanya giggled gleefully. "Nope!"

Poo felt disgust and his stomach began churning. "This is sick…I kissed a homosexual!"

Poo teleported out of sight as soon as Ness came back with two foot-long hot dogs.

"Five dollar foot longs, yummy. So yummy." Ness smiled.

Tanya grinned back at her boyfriend.

Poo's randomized teleportation had led him to Fourside, where he ran aimlessly around.

"This stroll through Fourside is absolutely fascinating." Paula breathed.

"Not more fascinating than being with you, Paula." Jeff grinned. "You electrify me!"

Paula giggled. "Oh, You're so cute I could eat you up!"

"Bon-Appetite, mademoiselle." Jeff grinned.

Paula smiled and kissed the genius' cheek.

She gasped when they both turned around; they stopped to watch Poo running toward Monotoli building.

"Did you see that?" Jeff asked.

"I sure did, Poo just raced through us without saying hi. How rude!"

"Come on!" Jeff went inside the building and pressed the button to the elevator. "We have to investigate."

The elevator woman glared at Jeff. " Stop staring at my hips, you…"

"Just save it for later and go to the highest floor, now!" Jeff ordered.

The woman scoffed and the elevator traveled up high to the 24th floor.

Jeff and Paula dashed through the empty corridors until they got to the door at the end.

That door led to a balcony, where all of Fourside could be seen from 24 stories high.

There was a strong gust in the background as the sky had began to darken.

"Jeff, Poo's risking his life!" Paula screamed.

Poo stood at the edge of the balcony.

The balcony was tiny and fragile; a single wrong movement on Poo's part would mean sudden death.

Poo was looking down and down.

Jeff and Paula slowly approached the strong and silent Poo.

Poo was motionless, his long braid moving with the wind.

"Isn't this kind of a dangerous place to meditate, Poo?" Jeff asked.

No answer.

"Please Poo, come back! You could fall!" Paula screamed.

"My time of dying is soon." Poo said blankly.

"Don't say that…" Jeff assured him.

"Noo!" Paula's screams echoed as she ran toward Poo to try and stop him.

On her way, Paula tripped on a cement crease that caused her to fly toward Poo's direction.

With her arms outstretched in front of her, Paula pushed Poo and herself toward the edge of the balcony.

Quick paced Jeff grabbed Paula's waist and dragged her up the balcony before she could fall off the balcony, alas, he was not quick enough to save the young prince.

Jeff watched as Poo's body traveled down, down, down.

Paula shut her eyes until they heard a ker-splat.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow...your Highness, it must feel very bad for someone of your kind to have such an experience.<strong>

**(Touching another man's parts while he is a hetero isn't a pretty experience at all)  
><strong>

**The pending questions from you, my reader might be...**

**"What does Porky want to tell Paula that might be so important to him?"**

**and**

**"Will Jeff find a clue that will lead him closer to his investigation?" **

**Find out the answers to these questions and other questions in Chapter 22, A Second Rejection.**

**I want to thank you, reader for being nice and brave enough to leaving your feedback, questions, advice, or concerns for me to read and enjoy as well as of course for joining me in this thrilling experience. **

**I really appriciate everything you do, thank you for filling me with the inspiration that keeps me motivated.  
><strong>

**Stay fly!**

**Warm regards, **

**Jetta.**

**R.I.P. Poo Dalaam**

**The Young Prince**


	23. A Second Rejection

After Poo's funeral, everyone seemed to go back to normal as wrong as that may seem.

Jeff and Paula took a late night walk around the Summers beach.

"Where are we going?" Paula asked him anxiously.

"We're going to go to Poo's house. Surely there I would find a clue that urged him to kill himself."

Paula smiled encouragingly and wrapped her arms around the blonde boy. "Cool beans, I'm sure you will find something out." Paula felt her phone vibrating with a phone call from Porky.

"Someone is calling you." Jeff pointing to the cell phone.

"It's my Mom." Paula said quickly.

Jeff stared at her through his glasses. "Well, aren't you going to answer that?"

"Oh Jeff, I can't come along with you right tonight." She said as she backed away from him. "I…have to go somewhere, so, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait, where are you going?" Jeff insisted.

"Home."

"Very well, then I'll take you home first." He said with deep concern. "I can't have you walking along at this time of night."

"You don't have to, silly! I know my way." Paula grinned and softly kissed her the genius on the cheek. "Good night, Jeff."

"Good night..." Jeff made his way toward the small house Poo resided in.

He wriggled the knob but just as he expected…it was locked.

By the successful usage of the bad key machine, the door instantly opened and Jeff made his way inside.

He observed the room with total cautiousness and looked through everything.

Drawers, shelves, corners and nothing was found to link Poo's necessity of death.

Looking through boxes, bags, and still nothing.

Jeff searched for hours and found absolutely nothing.

The blonde read the clock on the wall, quarter to 8; he collapsed on a red sofa and grabbed a nearby book on the desk near him.

He decided to end his search for tonight.

"Overcoming shyness…" Jeff read the cover of the heavy book aloud to himself.

Suddenly, the book slipped from Jeff's grasp and made a loud thud sound on the concrete floor.

As the genius rose from the comfortable sofa to pick up the book, he saw something he that didn't expect to see.

He saw a white microchip, just like the one that had fallen from Ness' hair.

…

Just across from Summers resides Fourside, where Pokey Minch sipped mocha while waiting patiently for Paula.

Precisely at 8, Paula entered Jackie's café, with Pokey and his arms wide open ready to greet her.

"You're early." Pokey grinned.

"Yes, I was just anxious of what you wanted to tell me!" Paula replied.

"Oh yeah. But wouldn't you like a cup of coffee first, or a mocha?" Pokey asked politely.

"Um…sure!" Paula accepted.

"Waiter, please bring anything my friend wishes." Pokey told her.

"I'd like a hot chocolate with a lot of whipped cream, please!" Paula sang.

Pokey stared at her in amazement.

"Sorry…" Paula whispered. "I'm not allowed to drink coffee."

Pokey smiled. "Oh, I completely understand."

"Your hot chocolate, Miss." The waitress handed Paula the warm cup.

Paula happily sipped on her cup.

"Now there are two things I wanted to talk to you about." Pokey discussed. "First, I wanted to ask you about Jeff. He…still won't be my friend."

"Jeff is a great man…" Paula giggled saying his name. "I'm sure you'll both be great friends someday."

"Really?"

Paula nodded her head. "Ooh! Bathroom break!" She sang as she skipped toward the bathroom.

In about 10 minutes she was back, with full make up gear.

"Second thing I wanted to talk about..." Pokey wringed his fingers together and paused to stare at Paula.

Paula looked like her head was traveling through outer space.

"Paula, are you listening to me?" Pokey asked concerned.

"Huh?" Paula realized she was with Pokey again. "Oh, yes, Pokey!"

A fit of giggling ran through Paula.

"Okay…well, since you already broke up with Ness. Then, you and I can take our relationship to the next level. You know…be boyfriend and girlfriend."

Paula rose from her seat and backed away. "Oh, Pokey." She breathed. "This can't be…"

"Yes, Paula. I've been waiting for you to be with me…and this is our perfect chance to finally show you my all. Love is powerful, you know. You accept me to be your boyfriend, right?"

Paula locked eyes with Pokey as he approached to hug her.

"Oh Pokey." She backed away. "I can't fill you with illusions again."

"Why not?" Pokey's eyes filled with tears. "Oh, I completely understand. You have another, am I right?"

Paula nodded her head. "Yes…"

"Who is it?" Pokey asked. "Who has stolen your heart at incredible speed?"

Paula said nothing.

"I think I want to be on my own, for now." Pokey exited the café, with his head hanging low in depression.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay for Jeff finding a second microchip that could lead to the end of all the destruction! <strong>

**Wow...and part of me is kind of feeling a little sympathy for Porky.(Please don't hate me!)**

**I mean, all this boy really wants is someone to love and a few friends.**

**Haha...I feel like I'm on my own this time because most of you agree with Jeff and hate Porky's guts. **

** Well, whatever the circumstances, I love and respect your unique opinions. :) That's what makes us each invididuals.**

**Let me know who's side you're on, I want to hear from you!**

**And...as scary as it may seem, I know what you're dying to ask me.**

**"Hey Jetta, is Jeff going to find out about Paula ditching him last minute to go with Porky?"**

**and**

**"After further investigation, what will Jeff discover about these cool but creepy metallic microchips that stick to people's heads?"**

**Find out the answers to these questions and other questions in Chapter 23, Boring Science Stuff.**

**Thank you so much for reading, I highly appriciate it. **

**Warm regards, **

**Jetta.**


	24. Boring Science Stuff

Jeff looked up over Polestar school; dark clouds began to circulate around the sky.

The young man took a deep breath and finally knocked on the front door.

Paula's mother answered. "Yes?"

"Is Paula home…"

"Jeff!" Paula cried from inside the house. "I'm in my room, come on up!" Paula grabbed his hand and dragged him happily across the living room.

"I would never go out with my best friend's girlfriend." Jeff over heard Paula's father remark.

"Don't listen to him," Paula held both of his hands as they made an entrance inside Paula's bedroom. "He feels highly sensitive since he's lost his job at Monotoli."

Paula slowly shut the bedroom door behind her as Jeff observed her bedroom carefully.

Although, he's never stepped inside her room before, this was exactly the way he imagined it.

Pink walls and carpet with matching curtains and bed sheets.

A tiny pink table sat in the middle of the bedroom with tiny pink chairs, and a tiny pink tea set.

Teddy bears scattered here and super plush bears scattered there.

"Would you…like anything to drink?" Paula asked the distracted genius, he could tell she was nervous of being in a bedroom with a boy.

"I'd like a cup of tea." He grinned while gesturing toward the tiny tea set. He wanted her to relax and feel comfortable around him.

"Oh, God!" Paula blushed. "I...haven't played with that tea set since I was…really little!"

"Well, maybe now's the time to restore it to usage." They both took a seat on the tiny plastic chairs.

Paula grabbed the teapot and served imaginary tea into Jeff's tiny cup. "I remember since I used to be too young for tea, I filled this tea pot with orange juice instead!"

The male took a long sip from the empty cup and chuckled. "Tea with a hint of orange. You make the best tea, Miss. Polestar."

Paula nervously giggled at the funny remarks of the genius.

The genius's eyes were glued to Paula's face. "Your smile could light up the whole world, you know that?"

Paula's face grew bright red with bashfulness as Jeff took her hands in his.

"Well…" She gazed at him. "Your…um… glasses are…really cool."

Jeff suddenly started laughing, and then Paula laughed along.

"Yeah…sorry that was kind of dumb…" She set the teapot down. "Now that we've played tea party. Now's your turn to…" They slowly approached each other.

Their lips lightly touched in a tiny peck of a kiss.

Jeff and Paula stared at each other once more and laughed.

But the sudden crash of thunderclap startled Paula.

"Please stay with me!" Paula begged.

"Don't worry." The young man put his arms around her. "I won't go anywhere."

They lay on the pink fluffy carpet, locked in embrace, Paula turned to Jeff. " I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"The day after Poo's death, I lied to you, I wasn't going to see my mom."

"I know that…"

Paula rose up from the embrace. "How do you know?"

"Meet my latest invention, pocket lie detector, comes extremely handy." Jeff grinned.

"Please, don't be mad, Jeff." She said with panic in her eyes. "I just wanted to know what he wanted to tell me."

"And what did he tell you?"

"He feels very bad because you refuse be his friend…."

Jeff groaned. "I don't believe for a second that he ever wanted to be friends with us."

"But why not? He's been so nice."

"I just don't alright, and I would also appreciate it if you did not force to be his friend."

"You have to try, Jeff. Please, I know he's changed."

Jeff took a deep breath as he adjusted his thick-rimmed glasses. "I guess I'll see to it, after I'm done with my investigation."

"Oh thank you." Paula smiled and they continued to embrace until the thunderstorm was over the next morning.

Jeff carried Paula to her bed and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

He left a note next to her on the bed before he exited the school.

_I've never felt this happy!_ Jeff realized as he skipped out the door and all the way to Stonehenge.

He went inside his room and finished the rest of the experimentations.

Dr. Andonuts came and observed the experiment his son was working on.

"So, what are you doing, Jeff?"

"I'm trying to figure out how this microchip works." Jeff stated. "I've finished the analysis of it and discovered the microchip is composed of many tiny particles known as O-45P2R23K. I've researched many of the worlds most successful scientists including Newton and Einstein and more but the substance O-45P2R23K still remains unknown."

"Well…" Dr. Andonuts patted his son on the head. "It looks like you'll be the first to discover what it is."

"I have a sample of the substance on his microscope there."

Dr. Andonuts watched through the tiny hole of the object. "They look a little like substitution white blood cells through this stethoscope."

The male nodded at his father and continued on his work.

"Although, they are not like any white blood cells I've ever seen, Doctor Andonuts. Their behavior is…unexplainable. Unlike blood cells, this substance multiplies at an extremely rapid pace."

Dr. Andonuts nodded his head. "This is quite an amazing discovery you have here, Jeff. So, this stuff's inside the microchip, you say?"

"That is correct." Jeff replied.

On top of the examination table sat a large and complicated maze that Jeff had built, and at the very end of the maze sat Mr. Saturn.

"What's Mr. Saturn doing here?" Dr. Andonuts asked.

"Mr. Saturn wanted to assist me in figuring out what these microchips do, so he is my subject." Jeff stated." With all of the release forms signed, Mr. Saturn as of today you will be assisting me for the sake of science."

"Kay-O!" Mr. Saturn replied happily.

Jeff carefully took the metallic microchip with some tongs and placed it at the beginning of the maze.

Jeff, Dr. Andonuts, and Mr. Saturn all waited patiently.

"It doesn't do anything." Dr. Andonuts replied.

After those words, the white metallic microchip grew tiny spider legs and began to run wild through the maze in just seconds.

"Wow!" Dr. Andonuts laughed. "That is one smart micro!"

"Yes, I'm assuming this life form has more intelligence than what we've suspected." Jeff adjusted his glasses to his nose.

"It's incredibly fast, and it looks like it knows where it's going."

The microchip quickly reached Mr. Saturn and using it's tiny legs, drilled a tiny hole through the scalp then attached itself to the scalp of Mr. Saturn.

"Ouchies!" Mr. Saturn cried.

"What did you feel?" Jeff asked taking out his clipboard.

"Pinch-o just a scalp." Mr. Saturn replied.

"Hm…" Jeff asked aloud. "Why isn't it taking affect?"

Jeff carried Mr. Saturn out from the maze and placed him behind the x-ray machine.

Everything seemed absolutely normal.

"Maybe the microchip doesn't work, Jeff." Doctor Andonuts said softly. "Now, don't be too disappointed…"

"Wait…what's that?" Jeff asked.

The genius observed carefully, and gasped in surprise as a blue liquid began to enter from where the microchip had attacked Mr. Saturn.

"No feel good me…" Mr. Saturn's expression suddenly changed as he opened his mouth, he let out a dizzy roar.

Jeff backed away from the ferocious Mr. Saturn as it slowly approached him with razor sharp teeth and a blood-shot glare.

Doctor Andonuts grabbed the nearest giant encyclopedia and slammed the heavy book into Mr. Saturn, squashing it to pieces.

"Well...you did say once this microchip is on, they must be killed right?" The doctor smiled.

The genius nodded as he continued to breathe hard.

In astonishment, Jeff now knew the cause of the monsters around Eagleland. But who could have built such a maliciously intelligent gadget?

* * *

><p><strong>I am as pleased as punch that all is going well with Jeff and Paula's relationship.<strong>

**(Sighhh...*Wipes tear from eye in happiness* I never thought this would happen)**

**We all knew Jeff would be intelligent enough to find out exactly how the microchip works.**

**But there are still questions that need answers. **

**Questions like "_Exactly how do these intelligent gadgets work while inside a person?"_**

**and**

_**"For what purpose were they created?"**_

**And more importantly...**

_**"Who created them?"**_

**Take a guess...I dare you! **

**And if you guess right...You will have the pleasure in knowing that you guessed right. :)**

**Find out the answers to these questions and other questions in Chapter 24 Ness' Farewell.**

**(WTF, Jetta? Why is it called Ness' Farewell? Is Ness going on a trip or something?**

**Find out the answers...oh...You know the rest. ;)  
><strong>

**I know I sound like a broken record but I really can't thank you enough for joining me. :)!**

**Thanks for reading, feedback, advice, questions, concers, dare responses, ect!**

**Warm regards, **

**Jetta**

**R.I.P. Mr. Saturn (Zoooooom!)  
><strong>


	25. Ness' Farewell

"Are you ready, my love?" Ness asked from inside the bathroom.

"I sure am." Tanya grinned while looking in the mirror. _I never imagined myself looking this gorgeous…_

Tanya went inside the bathroom, where Ness was splashing in the bathtub in his Mr. Saturn underwear and a bunch of yellow rubber ducks swimming around him.

"Why don't you jump on in and splash with me, baby?" Ness pleaded.

"I'll be there in a little bit." Tanya took a hair dryer and started going it through her mane of brown hair. "Ness, you like me…don't you?" she asked sweetly.

Ness leaned close to the edge of the bathtub. "Of course; I do."

"No matter what?" She asked sternly.

"No matter what." Ness replied.

Tanya closed her eyes and smiled.

"Even if I wasn't your type." She whispered ominously.

"But of course you're my type!" Ness grinned, staring her up and down. "You so hot, baby."

"We'll just see about that." Tanya scowled as she took out her cellphone.

She turned to Ness and handed him the phone. "Recognize them?"

Ness stared at the wallpaper on Tanya's turquoise phone.

The photo showed two boys both in turquoise uniforms standing in front of a school in the middle of the winter.

The first boy, a brunette, had his arm tightly around his blonde friend's shoulder. He had a wide side-smile, large brown eyes and a cute black top hat.

The second boy, the blonde with thick eyeglasses, looked stiff and nervous in his friend's grasp.

"That's Jeff." Ness pointed to the blonde with thick glasses. "And that's his little fag friend Tony. Do you know them or something?"

"As a matter of fact, yes I do." Tanya breathed softly. "Jeff and I have always…been very close. He's more than a friend to me, he's my life."

Ness looked at the picture again. "Too bad, you are with me now. Besides, Jeff is gay, see? You have the picture on your phone to prove it."

Tanya grinned the giant smile once more. "Oh, is he?"

"Wait…" Ness realized. "Jeff told me there were no girls in Winter White Wood Boarding School…" Ness stared at Tanya wide eyed. "Uh…were you his teacher?"

Tanya slapped her palm to her face and chuckled.

"You are a hot teacher then. Was that big fag Tony in your class too?" Ness laughed.

"You're so funny, Ness! And no, I wasn't their teacher." Tanya stared at Ness, approaching his face. "I am that big fag Tony."

"Uh…" Ness stared at the picture, then at Tanya.

Then at the picture again, then at Tanya, their eyes, their skin, their smile was identical.

"Ew…then I don't want to be with you." Ness hopped out of the bathtub.

"You said you'd be with me no matter what." Tanya responded.

"I changed my mind." Ness said.

"You stay right there." Tanya pushed Ness back into the bathtub and threw the hair dryer in with him.

The room filled with electrical circuit as Ness shook violently struggling to live.

Tanya quickly ran out of Ness' house with a huge triumphant grin, in her search for the genius whom she which admired.

Her search would soon be over, for she had found him, roaming the streets of Twoson.

"Hey, you!" Tanya called as she approached him.

"You're just the one I wanted to see." Jeff replied to her.

"Really?" Tanya pushed back her hair and batted her eyelashes at the genius. "Well, then I'm at your service…"

"Tony stop the act, I know all about it. You built those microchips, didn't you?"

Tanya snatched the glasses from Jeff's face.

She took out a handkerchief from her pocket and she started cleaning them as Jeff struggled to retrieve his glasses.

A wide smile spread over her face. "You know me well, Andonuts."

" Of course I do." Jeff almost had his glasses in hand, but she snatched them away before he grasped them. "I know you better than anyone. Just like I know that you built those things."

"Yes, I did." Tanya took a deep breath. "I built them, infested them with brain cells that are...completely out of this world."

"That makes people turn evil!"

"Not precisely, smarty-pants. O-45P2R23K is a combination of regular brain cells and ethanol. When the microchip settles on the human scalp, the brain cells infested with ethanol kill normal brain cells until only ethanol brain cells are left."

"So that means…"

"Yes, Andounts. Once those cells are in. It's impossible to get them out. Only the death of the human being possessed would be the solution to kill the malicious brain cells."

"I knew it..."

Tanya cleared her throat. "Ethanol is a general depressant and acts as an inhibitor on certain receptor of the brain, making it very difficult to control the body. I've also discovered that it has somewhat of a "drunk" status on a person."

"Which means people don't act the way they usually act…" Jeff realized, thinking about Ness and his friends.

"Exactly without the dizziness or drowsiness of course."

"Aren't you proud of me?" She asked sweetly, as she rested her head his shoulder.

He quickly pulled away. "But why Tony? Why would you do this? Your bloody invention caused the death of many innocent people. Why?"

"Because you abandoned me." Tanya snarled. "You left me…for them."

Jeff looked around, his sight blurry without his glasses. "What do you mean?"

"You were the only one who didn't judge me, Jeff. I thought you were an angel sent to me by God to protect me from all those people who made fun of me for being gay." Tanya dusted out her skirt. "You were so nice to me in the beginning…we would share our food, go on snowball fights, help eachother in our homework…" she paused and stared deep into his eyes. "We keep each other warm at night... I even thought you were the man of my life."

"I never lead you on!" The genius cried. "We are only friends, Tony!"

"Then you just leave." Tanya continued ignoring him completely. "'A girl is summoning me' you claimed 'I have to go'. You were so greedy that day, only thinking about yourself. It was them, Ness, Poo, and the others who made my life a wreck." Tanya grasped her long brown hair. "They got what they deserved, for taking away what I treasured most…You."

Jeff started to back away from Tanya.

She followed closely, until she led him inside Everdread's shed.

She shut the door and slammed the boy genius hard against wall.

Her face stood just inches from his. " No man can resist me…" she breathed as she caressed him. "Since Ness and Poo couldn't contain themselves, then neither will you."

Jeff tried to pull away with ease. "Don't touch me."

Tanya approached him again, he pushed right past her.

"What is wrong with you?" Tanya snarled.

"I said don't touch me." He repeated looking serious.

Tanya could not believe it.

"You want me and you know it!" She screamed.

He chuckled " I really don't."

Tanya stared at the genius, then grinned as she started to unbutton her blouse.

"Keep your shirt on, I'm still not amused."

Tanya groaned loudly as she started opening the shed door.

"I have made it an objective," Tanya continued. "To make everyone who's done me wrong, suffer. Yes, Jeff including you."

Jeff took out the moonbeam from his bag.

"Death is the only solution to kill such cells, right?" He asked her softly.

Tanya's eyes went wide. "Jeff, I beg you. If you love me, don't pull on the…"

Bang!

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like Ness learned never to break up with a girl while in the bathroom, the hardway.<strong>

**Questions you might die to ask me are...**

**"Hey Jetta, a little birdie told me someone was going to die on the next chapter. Is that true?"**

**or**

**"Hey Jetta, is it true that we're almost done with ForeverBound?"**

**Find out the answers to these questions and other questions in Chapter 26 One Last Night**

**Thank you so much for reading along, and take care, reader. :)**


	26. One Last Night

"Hello?" The genius answered the phone sleepily.

"Jeff, it's me."

"Paula? What's going on?" Jeff asked as he placed his glasses on his nose.

"I have to talk to you…" She breathed. "Meet me at the fancy hotel d Summers."

"Are you sure your parents won't mind?" He asked her.

"Not at all," Her voice whispered softly.

"Fine, see you there." The genius rapidly changed and took the next bus to Summers, where his beloved stood in outside the hotel.

As he approached her, Jeff watched as her hair, long coat and scarf moved at such a beautiful rhythm with the wind.

Paula wrapped her arms around him as they spoke with the hotel management then slowly made their way upstairs toward their room.

He stood and watched her as she removed her coat and sat on the bed.

"What did you need to talk about?" Jeff asked her.

"Room service…" A man called from outside.

"Not now." Jeff replied toward the door.

He got on his knees and held Paula's hands.

" I wanted to tell you, that although I don't remember much that's happened. There's one thing I won't forget."

"What is it?"

"Room service!" The man from outside called again.

"Not now!" Jeff cried.

" The night at the lab. When you and I were together…"

"Oh, I see." Jeff thought. "That night…"

"I'd like to re-live that night, Jeff."

Jeff thought long and hard about what he was being requested to do.

With a deep breath, he turned off the light of the room and sat down next to Paula on the comfortable mattress.

The young woman laid her head on his shoulder, he almost felt unsure about doing what he was intending to do.

As Paula set herself down, the genius took her hands on his and stared at her shining blue eyes through the darkness.

"Are you not worried that you will be sinning by doing this before marriage?" He asked her.

Paula flicked Jeff's nose with her pointer finger. "Not at all…I know now that love is not a sin…"

"Paula, are you completely sure this is what you want?" He asked her with sternness, while removing his turquoise vest.

Paula smiled and nodded her head. "I could not be any more sure." She looked up at the genius's green eyes that reflected through his thick glasses. "Throughout the six years I've been together with Ness, my brain has been limiting things for me. Since you've entered in my life, Jeff. My brain no longer has function, because my heart has completely conquered it. For that reason…I…" She caressed the genius' face with her small hand. "I can no longer keep this passionate love locked inside me."

The young couple lay comfortably on the bed against one another, he felt her heart beat powerfully against his own.

Paula soon began to kiss the edges of the male's face softly as she started undoing the buttons of his white shirt, Jeff slowly ran his hand in circles around Paula's back.

Paula sighed in happiness, as she pulled closer to the male.

Before things got any more intense, Jeff felt Paula's heart beat begin to sedate.

"Room service." The man outside called again.

Jeff watched as the blonde woman's breathing began to have much difficulty.

Paula slowly began grasping her chest with her hand.

"Jeff…" Her blue eyes were drooping heavily as she reached out to the genius' face. "I love you…Jeff..."

Paula's eyes slowly shut and her hand froze.

Jeff felt no heartbeat among the young woman's chest.

The genius arose from the bed and grasped the injection in his fist.

"That's the end of that." He rasped as put on the vest and glared back at the stiff young woman's body.

He slammed the door shut behind him without as much as a goodbye to his beloved.

As Jeff made his way down the stairs, he looked up toward the room he had just exited.

Jeff's eyes opened wide behind the rims as he saw that it had been Pokey Minch who had been standing outside the door the whole time.

The obese man quickly entered the bedroom where Paula Polestar he would find the young damsel lifeless on the bed.

Pokey Minch's screams echoed through the whole hotel as a terrible screech.

As Jeff tried to cover his ears from the horrible sound, he released his grasp on the injection; which caused it to fall to bottom of the stairs.

The genius took one more look up toward the door while he walked down the stairs.

In doing so, the male lost his balance on the steps, and collapsed to the bottom, where the injection stabbed him on the arm.

That's when everything went black.

…

Black.

…

Black.

* * *

><p><strong>Is this really the end? <strong>

**It can't be the end, can it?**

**Haha...of course noot...silly goose. **

**Otherwise I would have stated that statement on the last chapter. **

**I can scence the shock in your reaction, reader.**

**Are you surprised that Jeff intentionally killed Paula?**

**Well, you know what...you should be. **

**I know I am, no really I am.**

**And what the hell was Pokey doing in the hotel? **

**Find out the answer to that question...right now.**

**He got a last minute job at Hotel D Summers. **

**What's that, You still have pending questions for me? **

**"Hey Jetta, what the heck, why did Jeff kill Paula?"**

**or**

**"Vroom, since Pokey witnessed the muder of Paula. What will Pokey intend to do?"**

**or**

**"Yo Jetta, is Jeff going to die?"**

**Find out the answers to these questions and other questions in Chapter 27 Spankety Spankety Spankety. **

**Just as you suspected, reader tomorrow will be our concluding chapter to ForeverBound.**

**I bow low to you my reader in gratitude.**

**I thank you very much for joining me. **

**Warm regards, **

**Jetta.**


	27. Spankety, Spankety, Spankety

When Jeff Andounts awoke, he found himself tied to machines and laying in a hospital bed.

He looked around anxiously until his glance froze on the man who was in the same room as him.

He reached toward a nearby desk in search of his glasses, but no such luck.

He looked up at the mysterious man who was talking to himself.

No…he was on the phone as he walked in circles around the white depressing room.

"Yeah, those things." The man spoke into the phone."It was a piece of cake, actually.

At first, I had a hard time finding the right boy genius for the job.

I tried with Andonuts, but he was way too suspicious about me.

So I gave up on that idiot and called up the second smartest student at Snow Wood.

Yeah, some fag named Tony.

He sure came in handy, he built exactly what I had told him to build.

I ordered him to build a mind reversing device that could successfully and easily install itself into the human scalp." The obese man listened and nodded his head in agreement.

"At first, the fag wouldn't cooperate, I used his anger to my advantage. I told him that this device could help him retrieve Jeff, for good, then he agreed and I united him in on my plan to take revenge on the chosen four."

The man had his back to Jeff.

"So after three days, Tony had the first micro ready, he even agreed to have it installed into him first, for testing.

Just as I suspected, the micro was a complete success.

Then dude, Tony turned totally hot, then I had me some of that!"

The man moaned softly in pleasure.

"Shut up, that doesn't make me gay!

I did it with her when she was a girl, stupid.

Anyway, after that, I kidnap Ness' mangy mutt and have the mirco installed on him, then throughout there, the virus would spread throughout Ness' family.

Yes, it did. After that, Tracy gave it to Poo, Poo to Electra, and the massacre begins!"

As Jeff felt under the bed with his hand, he found his glasses and put them on.

He watched in horror he recognized Pokey on the opposite side of the room.

Pokey began to cough and laugh maniacally.

"The only one who I didn't have problems with much was with Polestar. I first installed the microchip when Ness and the others went to some lame concert. Since she was being so generous, I removed the microchip after she realized Ness was going out with the Tanya. I was going to make her mine to bang her, of course. Hehheheheh!." The fat man laughed as he scratched his huge butt. " So the night after her breakup, I ask her to be my girlfriend, guess what she did?

She regretted me.

Me?

Who could reject me, Pokey Augustus Minch?

And all of that effort for what? For that stupid mediocre scientist to come and bang her first! That slut Paula totally had death coming to her for back stabbing Me, Pokey Augustus Minch."

"Paula didn't have the mircochip?" Jeff realized.

Pokey turned to face Jeff and smiled. "Talk to you later…" He hung up. "Well, well, it's about time you wake up."

"Paula never had the microchip in her?" The genius repeated.

Pokey let out a maniacal laughter. "No..." Pokey grinned. "You totally killed her on your own part."

"But the microchips aren't removable…"

" Oh yes, they were." Pokey grinned. "you were just too stupid to find that out."

The genius tried to fight back tears, but failed a lone tear slid down his freckled cheek.

His head started to ache, then he covered his face with his hands and sobbed silently. "What have I done?"

"What have I done?" Pokey mocked laughing. "Listen here, although you've caused me a great deal of trouble. I'll make a proposition to you, genius."

The young man slammed his fists on the bed in anger. "I'll even let you choose, do you choose, A: death, B: death, or C: Death?"

"Kill me now." Jeff whispered.

Pokey tapped his finger on his chin. "Wait no…your death will only mean you reuniting with Paula. Ok, so here's the deal. After you get out of this stupid hospital, I'll put you on a machine will take us far away. There no one will know who you are or what you did. You will start a new life, and best of all, you will be serving for a purpose." He laughed.

"I won't do anything you tell me." Jeff snarled.

"Oh, Jeff. Your stubbornness will get you Nowhere." Pokey grinned. " If you don't go where I order you to, I call the cops on you."

"Call the cops." Jeff demanded. "Tell them to lock me in jail for all eternity."

"Nah…that would be the easy way out." Pokey said thoughtfully.

The doctor came in and smiled at Pokey. "Jeff, you're free to go with your brother whenever you wish." He chirped.

Pokey took out a pair of handcuffs and bounded Jeff's hands together.

"Time to go, brother." Pokey smiled as he and Jeff exited the hospital.

From there, Porky and Jeff boarded into a giant machine that was loaded with many large metal boxes.

As Pokey began to steer the machine toward the vast blue sky, Jeff approached Pokey from behind with a baseball bat in attempt to strike him.

The obese man tured and snatched the bat from the genius' hands and threw it out the window. "You worthless idiot. " Pokey spat. "Without PSI, without technology or friends, you're completely worthless."

Jeff slowly made his way toward the back of the ship, where he watched Eagleland getting smaller and smaller. "Paula…I'm so sorry." He breathed softly.

Pokey laughed to himself as he picked up his phone and dialed the numbers.

Through the phone, Pokey could hear saxophone music playing in a rather erotic tune.

A woman's mechanic voice was finally heard after the music. "Saxophone Interpreter here, my boss is saying, "Are you all done there? Are you on your way here?""

"Oh don't you worry, my friend, I'm on my way." Pokey grinned. "Spankety, Spankety, Spankety!"

* * *

><p><strong>Haha...what do you know? <strong>

**Jeff didn't die...heheh.**

**Instead now, he has to live a life of remorse, of having killed the girl he loved, plus do whatever Pokey says. **

**And those of you who guessed from the start that it was Pokey who was behind everything.**

**Give yourself a pat on the back, yes, I'm talking to you...Nessie. :) **

**Go ahead, pat yourself on the back, you earned it.**

**As for the rest of you...were you surprised?**

**Angry perhaps?**

**Well, whatever reaction you have I'll be perfectly understanding of you.**

**A couple of questions you might have for me such as...**

**"Where are Pokey and Jeff headed to?"**

**or **

**"Who was that saxophone playing heartthrob? ;)"**

**You may find out on the Sequel of "ForeverBound". **

**That's right, reader...I'm planning to work on a sequel for this story, so check out the updates and profile if you wish to know much more. **

**Thank you so much for joining me on this adventure.**

**I would like to give a warm thanks to those who took their time to leave feedback as well, you fill me with inspiration and motivation that keeps this energizer bunny running...**

** We shall meet again soon.**

**Warm regards, **

**Jetta.**


End file.
